With a New Heart
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Keitaro has been presented with an opportunity to leave behind the promise he made when he was 5. However, the opportunity appeared quite suddenly...and it will be a learning experience for him...and everybody else.
1. Not Negotiable

With a New Heart: Not Negotiable

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

 **Notes:** This is my first time ever using Katawa Shoujo in anything. If this works out...then I might do more. Also, in the interest of fairness, I will have to use created characters. There's a lot that are not mentioned in the main game. Finally...I hope this doesn't turn out to be a bash-fic. If it turns to that, I will cancel it.

Keitaro Urashima was hard at work studying to get into Tokyo University. Of course, he wanted to do this to impress the promised girl. However, this was annoying his parents, to the point where they actually had to do something. While Keitaro was studying...he hasn't helped out much at the bakery. He also has been, barely doing his chores to the point where his parents. At this point, they decided they were going to have to have a talk with him. Once he came into the dining room...they frowned. Keitaro had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He sat down, and the gloomy Thursday night was even worse when the rains came down.

"Keitaro," His dad started, "exactly how many times have you failed this exam?"

"I think it was about three times..." Keitaro answered very uneasily.

"Your mother and I were talking...and you're not pulling your weight around here," he said with a scowl.

"What your father means is..." his mother started. "You need to get a job, or help us out here at the bakery."

"Yes, you do have exactly one week to figure out what you're going to have to do," he continued.

"But...what if...I..." Keitaro started

"Then...you still would have to get a job to pay your tuition," his father informed.

"I understand," Keitaro said.

"I hoped you would," his father stated sternly. "I wish it would have come to this, but...you've left us with little else."

"Oh...you are going to have to not deal with Hina," his mother remembered. "That will cause you more problems than you need."

"Exactly," his dad said putting the newspaper down. "Remember you have one week."

Keitaro knew that this was not negotiable. He had to find at least a part-time job, or relent to help in the bakery. Either way, his parents really made clear he had to do something...anything. Keitaro stayed back in the dining room with the newspaper in hand and he came across an interesting listing. It was to get a job at the Yamaku Foundation. Keitaro hasn't heard of this before...and he thought this probably would be him shuffling papers...and would probably be getting paid...very little. He wrote down the phone number and the address. He looked at the clock and ran to the phone to start to call them. It was only two in the afternoon, and Keitaro didn't have classes at the cram school today. Once he made a call, he was talking with a very friendly gentleman who took down his information.

"We do have an opening that we think you might be interested in," he said.

"Great, will it give me time to study for my entrance exams?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, you will have time for that, and also leisure," he started. "We aren't that far from the city at all."

"Great, is there a way I can set up an appointment to come visit?" he asked.

"Yes, you are to go to the Yamaku Academy...the admin building...tomorrow morning at 9 a.m."

"I'll be early," he said.

"I'll give you directions so you can get there."

The gentleman did give Keitaro the directions to Yamaku Academy, and the campus buildings itself. Keitaro decided to investigate the school, and he had to go to the library to use the computers. There, he was surprised that Yamaku was a well-respected boarding school. He also was surprised that it was a private academy. Either way, he was looking forward to getting a job. He didn't care if it was to push papers. Though...he really didn't realize exactly that he was going to be thrown into a world which he's never dealt with before. Keitaro returned from the Library and his dad saw the classified circled in the news paper. He didn't say anything since he didn't want to upset the customers. That very next morning, Keitaro was at Yamaku Academy. He was there 45 minutes early. After all, it'd been rude to show up on time, or late. He looked at the campus map he printed out, but he still looked lost. The nurse came by and he smiled.

"Hello, you're looking for the administration building?" The nurse said.

"Ah yes, thank you," Keitaro said. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he said. "Classes are in session so we do have to be quiet."

"Right," Keitaro returned.

The nurse took him to the administration building where his office was. He took him to where he needed to be. Keitaro thanked him, and the nurse went on about his way. Keitaro looked over to a very attractive woman. She was in her mid 40's, brown hair, and of course, she had a business suit that was very formal. . She did however have a white/red cane. She was completely blind. She lost her sight in a fireworks accident when she was 5 years old. Even though she did lose her vision, she never did give up. Keitaro looked at the woman of modest stature, and he gulped. He figured she meant business. She was going to conduct the interviews today. Keitaro was the only person there who was early. She took note of this as the other candidates came on time. She began the examinations of the candidates. She really was not impressed with anybody. She then came to Keitaro he remained standing.

"Take a seat," she said.

"Thank you," Keitaro returned sitting down.

"My name is Makoto Kurosawa," she started. "I am representing the Yamaku foundation today."

'Crap what do I do?!' Keitaro thought while keeping his cool.

"You're Keitaro Urashima, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, that is correct," he answered calmly.

"I see you put in an application to work with us," she said. "You're rather ambitious for wanting to go to Tokyo University."

"I have always wanted to get into that school, but the entrance exams..." he started.

"Of course," she said, ending that quickly, "Why _exactly_ are you trying for Toudai?"

"Well...I did make a promise to somebody I would get into there," he admitted.

"You were a 5-year-old then right?" she asked bluntly.

"I did," he admitted.

"Then, you are willing to give up all of your free time for study?" she asked.

Keitaro didn't exactly know how to answer this question. Makoto really wasn't beating around the bush. She continued the examination for the next fifteen minutes. From there, Keitaro did have some questions for her. She did answer them honestly. She saw that Keitaro had potential. She decided to make her decision right then and there. She had him out with the rest of the candidates. As it turns out, Keitaro asking for help from the nurse...and getting to the office early...worked in his favor. She of course didn't want to say outright who got the job.

"Alright," she said, "thank you all for coming...you will hear back from us within one day.

"Thank you," Keitaro said, "we appreciate the opportunity."

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

She dismissed the crew back off of the campus. Keitaro really had an uneasy feeling. He was second-guessing everything he has done so far. Still, he adjusted his tie, and he caught the bus back home. There, his parents knew how uneasy he was. He went to his room and he lay on the bed. He still didn't know how things have turned out. Either way, he'd know quickly. A day had passed, and Keitaro heard the phone ring. It was the director of the Yamaku Foundation who conducted the interview herself.

"Hello," Keitaro said picking up the home phone, "Urashima residence."

"Mr. Urashima," Makoto said bluntly, "you have got the job, and you also are very bold for signing up for teaching assistant."

"Thank you," Keitaro said politely.

"Yes, as such you should come right now to the campus for a full tour," she said.

"I'll be there right away," Keitaro said.

Once he hung the phone up, he did pack some bags. He went out to Yamaku where the Nurse was waiting for him. This time it was for the tour of the campus. He noticed Keitaro did pack some bags. He smiled. He knew that he'd been one of the few staff to stay on campus. Yamaku is a boarding school where kids stay for most of the year...but go home during breaks and vacations. However, Keitaro looked around and it did start to sink in.

"Yeah," the nurse said seriously, "This is a school for kids with physical disabilities."

"Wow," Keitaro said stunned.

"Yes...though we do have a few students...well...they're at the end of their ropes."

"You mean...?" Keitaro started.

"Yes, there are kids who come here to graduate before they die from a terminal illness."

"That's heavy..." Keitaro stated.

"It is, but these kids are fighters...don't forget that," the nurse said smiling.

"I do have one other question..." Keitaro started.

"Actually we do have kids without physical disabilities that come here as well," he said. "However they're few and far between."

They made their way to the office where Keitaro would get his assignments. Of course, there was the matter of how to get to work. Keitaro would certainly have to commute, but it would be rather cumbersome. Keitaro came to the head of the school, and foundation, and he explained his commuting problem. She had actually a very simple solution. He was going to live on campus to make things easier. She also spoke up and gave him serious instruction.

"Do not underestimate anybody here," she warned.

"I understand," he said.

'I don't think he does,' she thought. 'Though...it's to be expected.'

"Thank you for this opportunity," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "I would like to lead you to where you need to be."

"That's right," the nurse said, as he had Keitaro's assignment in Braille.

"Let's go," she said, taking Keitaro by the arm.

Keitaro was lead to room 3-3...this was the room of Akio Mutou...the science teacher. He turned around and he greeted the director. It was rare that she was outside of the administration building. Now, however...this was major news. He saw Keitaro and he knew this was going to be his new teaching assistant. Still...he decided he was going to have to give Keitaro some menial work for now. However, he would turn over his class to Keitaro when the situation calls for it. Keitaro introduced himself, and Mutou spoke to the director. He wasn't exactly sure, but he had a good feeling.

"I think he's going to learn a lot about himself...than anything else," Akio remarked.

"He will," the director said. "After all, that's what life is about."

"Well, this is going to be interesting indeed."

The nurse lead the director back to her office, as he gave Keitaro the list of everything covered in class. Keitaro nodded. He could keep up. Though he did need to catch up on the lessons and do the same work. He didn't want to be caught off guard. Though, he was assigned an empty desk at the corner of the room and would be called for from time to time. Still, Keitaro did not realize he was going to have growing pains at a school like this. Still...he had to try for his sake. He was going to learn some very important lessons...and some lessons he knows, don't really come from a teacher's edition text book.


	2. Flip Side of the Coin

With a New Heart: Flip Side of the Coin

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

While Keitaro was getting settled at Yamaku...Keitaro's parents were hard at work at the bakery. Though they had Kanako help out, since they didn't trust allow her to go with Hina. There was a good reason for this...she was still in her Compulsory education, and that wasn't in her best interests. Still, Hina was hell bent on having Keitaro take over the Hinata. Though, his taking a job at Yamaku put a damper on those plans in a hurry. A phone call came from Hina. Well...it went as expected.

"Keitaro found another Job?" Hina asked, very surprised.

"Yes he did, he's working at the Yamaku academy," Mr. Urashima informed her.

"Oh dear...this puts a damper on my plans..." Hina said, though...a bit of anger was detected in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but couldn't Haruka be manager for the apartments?"

"She may well have to be."

"Well, sorry I can't help you any more than I can."

He did end the call with Hina. He knew what Hina was after. He fast figured something happened at the dorms that would have caused problems. That's why he and his wife had to force Keitaro to find a job, or help out in the bakery. That plan did actually help since Keitaro let them know he'll be staying on campus with few of the faculty. That did take care of the housing part for now. Still...his father worried that Hina might try to do something. He knew Keitaro couldn't talk to him on the phone right at this second, so he made a note to call him around 1 p.m. That was when Keitaro was able to get his lunch with everybody else. Meanwhile, Hina had to tell the girls the bad news.

"We will have to wait for a new manager," she said meagerly.

"W-What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"The manager I had in mind declined," Hina answered honestly.

"That's not fair!" Naru exclaimed.

"I know...I'm going to work to correct this situation," Hina explained. "He'll come around quickly."

Naru and Motoko bristled. They were so used to not having to deal with men...that they just shoved them off. Still, they didn't know who the guy was...but they sure as hell were going to try to defend Hina's honor. Though, they had to think exactly about what they wanted to do, and how they wanted to do it. They didn't know who the guy was...nor did they know if he was related to Hina. Ordinarily, Kitsune...she would be the first one to cause trouble for her own selfish entertainment...but...she was feeling uneasy about everything. However, she had to play it off...and somehow try to warn the unlucky fellow that trouble was coming.

"You don't look well," Motoko said, snapping Kitsune out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night," she said.

"You should get to bed early...you do need your energy."

"Thanks," she said, "save me some dinner."

Ordinarily, Kitsune would sleep in from a drunken stupor. Though, this was the time where she really didn't feel like it. She did get to her bedroom right away. She couldn't sleep. She knew something was wrong. She knew something was desperately wrong. She laid in bed, thinking on ways to try to help whomever escape the wrath. That isn't to say, she at first didn't have motives to fan the flames. However...her gut instinct would be proven correct. The very next morning, on what little sleep she got. The phone rang. She picked up. WWho exactly would be calling at 7:30 in the morning? She yawned, and she decided to at least act professional.

"Hello, Hinata Inn," Kitsune yawned.

"Yeah...this is Keitaro Urashima," he said. "I somehow got passed a letter last night to call at this time...is my Grandma in?"

"She's asleep right now darling," she said sweetly. "Can I take down why you're calling?"

"Yes, she's wanting me to take the managers' job at the Hinata, and I can't..." he said honestly.

"Wait a second...where are you working now?"

"I'm working at the Yamaku Academy," he answered honestly.

"Okay, that's understood, I'll have her call you as soon as she wakes up," she offered.

"Thank you, I have to go...Homeroom for me starts in five minutes."

Kitsune got Keitaro's other information and wrote it down. Her suspicions were correct but she couldn't prove it. She decided she'd have to face up to everybody eventually. Hina came down yawning, as Kitsune passed on the message. She frowned; she took too long in getting up. Though, she figured she's try to catch him in an hour's time. Though that would be impossible, considering what was written on the paper. She coughed trying to hide her anger, and went to the breakfast table. Kitsune frowned. She needed to at least make sure the girls would stay away...and do her best. Kitsune sighed, and went on about her day. Meanwhile at Yamaku, Keitaro was setting up the classroom, when Mutou stopped him.

"Keitaro," he started, "I would advise you not to sell these kids short."

"Sir?" Keitaro answered turning around.

"Oh, sorry," he said, with a serious look on his face.

"I didn't realize you were behind me."

"That's quite alright," he said. "I want you to listen and observe...there will be times where you will have to jump in."

"I don't..." Keitaro said.

"That's the job of the teaching assistant...to tag-team with their lead teacher when they have to leave for a few moments," he said smiling.

"That makes a lot of sense actually," Keitaro said.

"Okay everything is set up for the basic physics experiment," he said. "Though I do need you to do a favor for me."

"What's that?" Keitaro asked.

"I need you to go to the track to retrieve this girl," he said. He pointed to a girl who used running blades, and she was running up a storm.

"Who's this?" Keitaro asked.

"That girl with the pig-tails is Emi," he said. "Our nurse has a tough time getting her to stop...and it is almost time for class."

Keitaro knew what he meant. He did hurry down to the track. He saw Emi run like there was no tomorrow. Though once she saw him. She stopped, and she smiled at him. She quietly went to the Nurse's office grinning. Keitaro wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he had a feeling he was going to be in for a long day. Ether way he went to pass by the Nurse's station a few minutes later. He saw her walk away. The nurse looked to Keitaro smiling.

"Well, that's the quickest anybody's gotten her to come here," the nurse said.

"I didn't even get a chance to talk to her," Keitaro said, relaying what happened.

"Oh, she figured you're the new TA and decided not to give you a hard time...for now anyway."

"Still...I don't know how this day is going to go," Keitaro said.

"Nobody does," the nurse said seriously. "After all...what's the fun in knowing the story without going through?"

Keitaro took in the nurse's advice, and he hurried back to Mutou's class. He was there, right when the students were filing in. Of course, this felt like being a new kid himself. He waited for the class to settle down. There, Keitaro introduced him as the new teaching assistant. Also he really did hope that they would all have a good year together. After that was finished, Keitaro quietly went to his desk. The lesson was quite interesting. Keitaro paid attention and actually took notes. This was the cooler stuff of science he was attracted to. Though...his real passion was art and photography. However...he was going to learn a lot more about life...and his students here that no text book would ever cover.


	3. Keitaro's Adventure

With a New Heart: Keitaro's Adventure

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro after class was free to explore the campus grounds. It was lunch time after all. He did check his phone. It was blown up with messages and calls from Hina. He wondered what she wanted. He couldn't listen to them straight away. He'd get into some trouble if he didn't eat lunch first. Before he was able to go, he ran into two students. One was a girl with glasses, blue eyes, and blue hair. Another one...she had pink hair with the twin drills (not hard to miss) and gold eyes, and a very big grin. Though, Keitaro introduced himself with the girl with the glasses...the pink-haired girl signed. That...was a problem. Keitaro did not know American Sign Language...at all. Of course the ice was broken...and Keitaro remembered _where_ he was.

"Oh, sorry about that!" the pink-haired girl chimed. "We didn't introduce ourselves!"

"That's okay," Keitaro said. "I was kind of rude forgetting where I was at."

"That happens with new people here," the girl said. "My name is Misha, and this is my friend Shizune."

"Nice to meet you," he said, as Misha signed his words exactly, Shizune returned the same signed to Misha.

"We're happy to have you here!" Misha said. She did take Keitaro aside.

"What's the matter?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, she's deaf," she started. "She's also a mute...that's why you had trouble a little bit on."

"If I need to talk with her...I better learn sign language," he said bluntly.

"That's not a problem!" Misha said boldly. "Besides, I can translate most anything she asks!"

Keitaro was very satisfied with that and he went to Lunch. He still didn't know much about the students. Then when he went to the cafeteria, he went to get himself something to eat. Though, he had no idea that Shizune and Misha were there. The two stood behind him in a long line. Though, he was surprised when the director was sitting at the table. He took a seat. She didn't; know it was him until he spoke up.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kurosawa," Keitaro spoke up.

"Ah, Keitaro," Makoto said speaking up, "I trust your first day is going well."

"It's been, interesting," he said.

"I hope things will fall into place with you," Makoto said nodding.

"Yeah, I will need to go check out a book from the library on how to do sign language at some point."

"You've met Shizune and Misha I take it," she said. "They're the only two members of student council...which is surprising they do the work of 5 people."

"Everybody here works very hard," Keitaro said. Makoto felt a bit of concern in his voice.

"That's true...but never sell these kids short," she warned. "They can do amazing things...even those who are here...and are on their last days."

Keitaro froze up. That wasn't something he wasn't expecting the director to say. He remembered that not all kids with a disability who came here...it was visible. He also realized there were no kids who were mentally disabled. Yamaku simply didn't have the resources, and staff, to deal with that. He finally got his nerve up and he calmed him down. Makoto heard him trying to calm down. She realized she might have been a bit too blunt. However, she had to tell the truth however.

"Yes...we do have kids who are terminal...and want to at least graduate high school," she said.

"Wow, that's pretty heavy," Keitaro said, realizing how things were going.

"Yes...also, we only deal in children who are totally healthy...or physically disabled."

"I figured that much...that would cause a strain on resources."

"Exactly..." she said. "Besides that...there are quite a few specialist schools for those with mental and emotional needs."

Keitaro finished eating his lunch. His talk with Makoto was very much productive. Still, he was unsettled by how blunt she was. That did set him straight, as he stood up. He offered to help her up...since it was the right thing to do. She did take his arm, and got her cane readied. She thanked him, and she went on her way. He placed his tray in the designated area, and he had about a half-hour for the next class. Keitaro was lost to where to go. He wanted to go to the library. He had come across Emi who was running in the halls. He had to stop her before she ran into him...or ran into another student.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Keitaro asked, slowing her down.

"Oh...hey," Emi said, "d-did I do something wrong?"

"Well, one wouldn't be running in the halls unless it was an emergency," Keitaro answered.

"Sorry about this morning...I had a feeling you were the nurse's spy," she said smiling.

"I wouldn't be much of a spy," Keitaro said smiling.

"Who are you anyhow?" she asked.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima," he said. "I just got hired on as a teaching assistant."

"Ah! That's why I went to the nurse without you asking me!"

"You figured I was some sort of teacher here?"

"I did," she said. "If you need to catch me before, or after school...I'm on the track team."

"That's wonderful," Keitaro said.

"It is, I just like to run," she returned.

"Just don't run in the hallways anymore," Keitaro said.

"Oh alright," Emi said, "It won't happen again."

With that Emi went on to where she needed to be. She had already gotten talked to by her friends for running in the hallways. However, it was a lot different when a staff member had done so. Keitaro meanwhile got lucky. He found the library and he looked around. It appeared to be unattended. He looked around and he picked up books on basic sign language. He'd have to get a laptop, to watch videos. He realized this was going to be in his best interests. He also knew that Misha wouldn't be there to save his hide every time. He came to the counter and he spoke up. There was an audible thump from the underside of the desk. The Librarian bumped her head on accident, but she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm alright...you just caught me by surprise is all," she said.

"I just need to check out these books," Keitaro said.

"You're not a student here," she said, rather afraid.

"I'm too old, but I am the new teaching assistant here."

"Oh, you must be Keitaro then," she said.

"I am."

"Oh, I'm Yuuko Shirakawa."

"I'm sorry I did catch you off guard," Keitaro said.

"It's okay...I should have been paying more attention."

"Anyway, I would like to check these books out," Keitaro said.

"Okay, you have two weeks to return them...you can only renew these once." She said smiling.

"Don't overwork yourself," Keitaro said.

She smiled, and she checked out the books. Keitaro could tell she was over-worked. He couldn't prove it. He had to get back to get his assignments. He knew he couldn't just muck about. He ran into Mutou who smiled and took him to his next class. He noticed Keitaro had books on how to do sign language. He smiled. Though he enjoyed science, he still enjoyed when even staff are starting to learn new things. Keitaro was less distressed from the one fact given to him by Director Makoto.

"Did Makoto break down about some of our students?" Mutou asked.

"She did...big time," Keitaro answered.

"I cannot accuse her of being dishonest...when I first came here...she did the same thing," he said.

"I wonder about her..." Keitaro said.

"She is quite mysterious."

"I wonder one thing...how she became blind."

"She's kept that a guarded secret since forever," he said. "If you do get it out of her...buy a lottery ticket.

Keitaro knew what Mutou meant. He nodded and returned to work to help him out. Also to help out the students who needed it. He did, thankfully, have other students help him out. That worked out for him since he's starting to find out it's a team effort. Also, Keitaro is slowly starting to re-evaluate what he's going to do. He had a lot to think about. First, he had to think about college. Was it even _worth_ it to lose any social time to Tokyo University? Was it worth it to even _be_ in archaeology? Was this damned promise _even_ worth it? He pondered this while doing his job. It was something he knew he had to tackle. It was best that he decided to tackle this one at a time. After classes, Keitaro was on his way to a dorm, and a rather blind kid. He definitely had rather thick glasses...and he looked like a manga character. He spoke up.

"You're the new teaching assistant?" He asked.

"I am," Keitaro answered.

"Oh...good, I thought you were one of them..." the kid said. He had to get up close to see Keitaro.

"I don't believe I've met you yet," Keitaro said.

"I'm Kenji...the reason why you've not met me...well..." he struggled.

"I'm going to take a guess, and say you're in specialized classes," Keitaro said.

"I am yes," Kenji said.

"I have noticed...you are rather...skittish around women and girls."

"I don't know what they're plotting...but...it's the downfall of man...I can feel it," Kenji said.

"Kenji...you shouldn't make such declarations..." Keitaro warned.

"You're right...I'm going to need evidence!"

Kenji went on his way to try to find evidence. Though, Keitaro really had to shake his head. He never had seen anybody _that_ paranoid of women. He went to his dorm room to study. Mutou wasn't going to trust him to grade papers just yet. He picked his phone up. He remembered, he had to call Hina back. He groaned. He did not want to take this job at all. He also knew that if he did...problems would arise. He made the call, and Hina answered. That's what he needed.

"Grandma," Keitaro started, "you _did_ want to talk to me right?" Keitaro asked.

"I did," Hina said. "You have a job..."

"Yes, at the Yamaku Academy," he answered bluntly.

"Why didn't you want to be manager of the inn?"

"I don't know if it's still full-service...or an all girls dorm," he answered. "Besides...I already set down stakes here."

"Won't you reconsider?" Hina asked.

"Sorry, but I can't reconsider this," Keitaro returned.

Hina hung up the phone. Keitaro knew exactly what was happening. He decided to get on with his own studies. Meanwhile...at the Hinata...everybody was at the kitchen table waiting for the news. Haruka did close up her tea shop for today. Though she wasn't exactly sure _why_ she was called in. All she knew...a scheme was forming. Also, she didn't want anybody to get hurt, or arrested. This was something that she would have to monitor. If anything...the Hinata Inn hasn't had a manager for a long time. In fact, a lot of perspective managers were chased away because they didn't know this was an all girls' dorm. Keitaro was the only person to openly reject the offering, since he was on a strict timeline to get a job. This wasn't going to deter Hina from trying at least. If anything...Kitsune had to at least give Keitaro a heads-up...but that would be tricky.


	4. Guilt Tripping and Plotting

With a New Heart: Guilt Tripping and Plotting

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Hina spoke up. Once she got to the table. She cursed the developments on what was going on. Naru and Motoko looked on. They knew something was up. They haven't had a manager in a while. Also, there were heavy chores that needed to be done. That also included the hole between the Manager's office, sitting empty, and Naru's bedroom. The springs needed cleaning as well. Kitsune really did not like having to do this alone, since this was a two-person job. She also didn't like having to fight a major hangover on one of her benders to do said job single-handedly either. Either way...everybody was there in the kitchen to listen. Hina spoke up.

"We have a huge problem..." Hina said bluntly.

"What's that?" Naru asked.

"The only other person I've called has rejected the manager's job," Hina answered.

"W-Why is this so grave?" Motoko asked.

"It appears my grandson chose outside life over the Hinata," she answered...a bit bitterly.

"What...do you mean?" Naru asked. She was trying to keep her cool.

"It's exactly as I've said," she said. "He's taken a job, without thinking about us."

"We don't have anybody to do heavy repair work," Naru whined.

"Calm down," Hina then said sweetly. "This all will be resolved pretty quickly."

"I hope so," Motoko said.

"In the meantime," Haruka said frowning indicating bad news. "Shinobu and Kitsune here are the only two that do heavy chores around here."

"Haruka don't you think..." Hina started.

"If they don't want this place to fall apart...they'll quit complaining and get to work," Haruka started. "Otherwise, I _will_ hire repairmen, and raise the rents."

That got the other's attention. Haruka knew that Kitsune had been doing her hardest to keep the springs clean. She also noted that Shinobu not only did the cooking...but also the cleaning. That included laundry. That meeting ended on a quiet note. Kitsune excused herself to go to a phone booth into town. She knew not to be seen. Then again...she looked around. She knew that Kaolla Su would be lurking with her toys, to spy on her. Once she was satisfied she used a phone card, and made a call to Keitaro's parents. She had to lift the number off of Hina somehow. Thankfully it is as late in the evening, and business was concluded for the day.

"Hello, this is the Urashima residence," Keitaro's father answered.

"Hello, I'm Kitsune Konno...a resident at the Hinata," she said straight forward.

"Kitsune, why are you calling so suddenly?"

"I'm concerned that your son...Keitaro...is going to be in trouble," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's going to be a plot to try to get him away from the Yamaku," she answered. She really didn't have evidence exactly if Hina or the others would carry through."

"This is serious...should I call the cops..?"

"No, you need to call Keitaro...now...and tell him exactly what's going on," she warned.

"Thank you for the heads-up," he said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you...have a good evening."

She hung up the phone. She looked on and she went back home. This was the rare time where she was a little bit glad she didn't have a mobile phone. That would have been rough if she had to do this back at the Hinata. She was also certain that Su would try to tap the phone to listen in on whatever conversations. Satisfied, she returned back. Everybody else was doing the chores. She was almost confronted by Haruka, but she grabbed a broom to sweep the steps. She nodded and let her go. Kitsune returned to her room after, and she decided she needed to get some rest. Either way...Keitaro would at least get an idea on what's going on. The very next day, Keitaro was bothered by the phone call his dad gave him. It had only been two days...and already drama was starting. He decided to shrug it off. After all...he had to make sure he could be effective. After he got showered, shaved, and dressed. He stopped by the cafeteria quite early. The worker shot him a look but she smiled.

"You're the first one here this morning," she said. "Here, it's not like what your mother makes, but we have dietary standards to keep."

"Yes ma'am," Keitaro said. "Thank you very much."

"You're the new teaching assistant here?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "honestly, I hope it can springboard me into other opportunities."

"That's a great attitude to have," she said smiling. "I went to culinary arts school, and worked with the biggest named chefs."

"Wow, that's an amazing achievement!" Keitaro said surprised.

"It is," she said. "However...I graduated here form Yamaku."

"That's also a very great achievement," he said, calming down.

"Of course," she said, "my twin sis came with me, and she is completely deaf."

"So you know sign language."

"You know...if you need pointers in American, and Japanese Sign Language...come see me after school."

"Thank you," he said, "oh here's the money for the breakfast."

"You're welcome," she said.

Keitaro went to the same table from yesterday, and he ate his breakfast. He didn't wolf it down, since he was that early. He also knew he had to do this...because he had to be energetic with his students. He thought quietly. He looked up and he was snapped back into reality by Makoto. She made her way, to the same table as the other day. Keitaro stood up, and he helped her sit down. She smiled, as the head cafeteria worker brought her a cup of coffee. Keitaro paid for the coffee, since he felt it was necessary. From there, the conversation was a bit more pleasant than was yesterday.

"Hello," Makoto said, "Keitaro, now I can recognize you by your voice."

"Good morning," Keitaro said. "I decided to get an early start to the day."

"That's the best way to look at it," she said.

"About yesterday," he said. "I do apologize for freaking out...I realize this isn't an easy situation to take in."

"That's quite alright," she said. "I was brutally blunt."

"I have noticed a sister building behind us," Keitaro said.

"Yes, that is our Hospital," she said. "This is why we have 24-hour care for our more critical students...and to prevent problems that arise."

"Honestly...I do have a problem," Keitaro said.

"What is that?" She asked.

Keitaro explained the problem. He didn't expect to get that serious of a phone call so soon. Makoto she nodded. The serious demeanor on her face told the story. She had figured out what was going on. She let Keitaro finish the story. She sat there quietly, and took a sip of her coffee. After a very awkward silence, she quietly placed her hand on the table and she took a deep breath. She knew she had to give Keitaro some brutal, honest advice. How he took it...it would be up to him.

"You need to end the madness," she said brutally.

"How would I go about doing that?" Keitaro asked. "After all...I did reject her yesterday."

"She's one of those hard-headed women then..." she said. "You'll have to be on your guard."

"Until the day happens when she schemes...I'll have to continue doing what I'm doing."

"That's exactly right," Makoto said. "By the way...I will need you to go to this room to help set up."

"This is the specialized classroom for the blind students right?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes," she said, "I hope this isn't a problem."

"It's no problem at all," Keitaro said.

"Good, I'll wait for you to return the tray back to its proper place."

Keitaro did go and return his tray, and empty his trash. He wiped his hands with a most napkin. He didn't want to cause a bigger mess. He went over to the director and helped her up. She wanted personally to take Keitaro to the class room. After that, they left the Cafeteria, and took the elevator to the third floor. Keitaro noticed he's passed this room before. It was class 3-2. This was the homeroom/class for the blind and visually impaired. That is...students like Kenji were here for most of the day. Makoto smiled, she recognized the scent of the room.

"It's been a while since I've been here..." she said with a slight smile.

"I had no idea you were a student here," Keitaro said.

"I was," she said. "Actually...I wasn't blinded at birth like some of my other classmates."

He nodded. She did let Keitaro go. She had to get on with her own work. She with ease went onto the elevator and went on her way. Keitaro admired her for being self-sufficient...but also asking for help when she needed it. The teacher for class 3-2 came and she smiled. She is about the same age as the director. When they introduced themselves, she put Keitaro to work right away. He helped her set up the Braille note-takers. She mentioned that today was going to be a busy day for the students. Keitaro nodded, and he definitely understood why. The teacher, she decided to make conversation.

"So, what are your interests?" she asked.

"I love photography and drawing," Keitaro answered honestly.

"I'm surprised you're not going to an art school," she said. "We could use people more interested in the arts here."

"Really, I'm surprised," Keitaro said, caught off guard.

"Yes, our art director, he will be retiring in a few years...and we would _love_ to have somebody who's passionate about their craft."

"I'll actually look into it," Keitaro said.

"Great," she said, "thank you for helping me set up."

"It's not a problem," Keitaro said.

"You know...our last Teaching Assistant...he had a bit of an attitude problem," she mentioned.

"Oh wow...I bet that didn't go over well at all..."

"It didn't...in fact he was a graduate of Tokyo University...It's a shame really."

"Maybe I should adjust my expectations," Keitaro said as he finished.

"What do you mean?" the teacher asked.

"Well...I do want to get into Tokyo University..."

"Then, kiss your social life good-bye," she warned.

"It's really that tough to stay in?"

"It is," she said. "That's why I went to Waseda."

She gave Keitaro current brochures. She encouraged him to actually follow what he wanted to do. While she did encourage her students to do well, and help others...she also warned against doing something against all principle. Keitaro got the message. He started to think about Tokyo University. Would it be even acceptable for him to go there now? He started to think it wasn't. He decided to look into the new college option. While his day was going on, he had no idea what was going to happen. Hina had plotted to get Keitaro fired though...she had to do this on her own. In fact...at the Hinata...she was quite open about it.

"You're really going to try to get him fired after two days?" Haruka asked in disbelief.

"More of a suggestion that he resigns," Hina smiled.

"Are you sure...because the former director of Yamaku retired five years ago," Haruka warned.

"Now don't worry your little head about that," Hina said.

Haruka just shook her head. She had read up on the Yamaku academy. Though...it seems like a school that has plenty of discipline. However, she also didn't want Hina to try to mess things up. Hina then let slip she was going to wait a week in order to make the call. She knew that Haruka was right. Either way...for Hina...it was going to not end well. Meanwhile, Naru was with Motoko and Mutsumi. They were going to try to get Keitaro to come there. Motoko raised one very good point.

"How do we get in without getting into trouble?" Motoko asked.

"We just will simply say we have business there," Naru answered.

"It is all for his sake after all..." Mutsumi said softly.

Kitsune frowned. She decided she was going go to town. First she had to get a new mobile phone. Secondly, she was going to make a legit visit to Yamaku in the next day. She wanted to see for herself exactly what all the fuss was about. She has heard of the school. Admittedly she thought it was all a front. After an hour she got her new phone. She made a call to the Yamaku Foundation to see if it was possible to make a visit. She was very much stressing out.

"Well," the kindly gentleman aid, "I can patch you through to our director."

"Thank you," Kitsune said. "I'll hold."

After a couple of minutes, Makoto took the call. Kitsune enquired on visiting the campus. Normally, this would not be allowed unless the foundation was hiring. However, due to the nature of the conversation with Keitaro, she allowed it. Kitsune was grateful. She promised to get there as soon as she could. Though, Makoto warned her best bet was to come in the evening when classes were over. That wasn't a problem. Kitsune hung the phone up. She had already packed a day bag. She was going to meet up with Keitaro, and attempt to stay out of trouble.


	5. Student Appreciation

With a New Heart: Student Appreciation

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro had no idea he was going to get a visitor. The day was halfway finished, when he was walking the hallways. He heard something from one of the rooms. He ducked his head in. He saw demure, lady-like student sitting at a table. She was waiting up for some tea. He noted the cane with her and reasoned that she was from class 3-2. Before he could duck back out. She called out to him. He turned and came in. It would be rude to reject a tea invite after all. Keitaro got himself together, and then he spoke up.

"Hello," Keitaro said softly, "It's been a good day today."

"Hello to you too," she said. "It has been a busy day for sure."

"I'm sorry to have startled you," he apologized. "My name is Keitaro Urashima."

"You're a student here?" she asked. This was the first time they've met.

"I'm the new teaching assistant here," he said.

"Oh, this is why my home room teacher was able to get everything set up so quickly," she quickly reasoned.

He nodded, and then spoke up. "I don't believe I've gotten your name."

"I'm sorry," she said. "My name is Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you," he said in a gentle manner.

"I must admit, this is the first time a staff member popped in for tea," she admitted.

"I'll be delighted to join you," Keitaro said. He was very polite.

"Thank you," she said. "The tea should be here in a moment."

Lilly got up from her seat, and she gracefully went to make the tea. Keitaro looked and he was impressed. Even though she was blind, she didn't miss a beat. He saw her actions. He noted that she's done this hundreds of time. He remembered reading about muscle memory. He also had read about enhanced senses. She really did not miss a beat. After a couple of minutes, the tea was completed. Keitaro was very impressed with her. She then decided to make conversation. She didn't want the tea to pass off just in total silence. She did want to know about Keitaro, particularly his college plans.

"Are you pursuing college?" Lilly asked directly.

"I am," Keitaro said. "I think I have another option outside of Tokyo University."

"That is good," she said. "I have heard Tokyo University is tough to get into."

"I'll be honest," he said. "I am thinking about going an entirely different route."

"I would have done the same too," Lilly admitted.

"That's right," Keitaro said, "you have your future to think about."

She smiled. Keitaro didn't preach. She did get a feeling that he's trying way too hard to impress everybody. She didn't let on what she knew. Keitaro figured out as much. He knew he couldn't try too hard. After he got up, and excused himself. Lilly understood. He had a job to do. She did get up and helped to clean up. Keitaro noticed that she's doing what she's capable of doing. Despite being blind, he smiled. He left the room. Keitaro ran into Mutou not long after. Keitaro had no idea that Mutou had the power to dismiss him to rest. He knew Keitaro was doing a lot of studying. He wanted a fresh teaching assistant. He cleared his throat.

"So how are things going here?" Mutou asked.

"They're going well...I'm learning a lot here," Keitaro answered honestly.

"I know," he said with a slight smile. "You're done for today."

"Wait you can...?" Keitaro asked.

"I can," he said. "I asked Makoto to allow me to do this...I cannot fire you...but..."

"You don't want me to be overworked."

"Yes...and you _do_ need to study to get into university."

"That might be going a bit easier," Keitaro returned. "I think I have a slight idea on what I really want to do."

"Don't over do it," Mutou warned. "I don't need another burnout."

"Wow...I did hear of one who had an attitude problem..."

"Yeah, that was the guy who thought he could do everything...and he was a Toudai as well."

Keitaro put the pieces of the puzzle together. He realized that his supervisor was right. Mutou has kept notes on Keitaro. He noted that while Urashima hasn't made any mistakes, he still had a lot to learn. He also noted that Keitaro was more than willing to work with other teachers. With his sudden free time, Keitaro went to his room to get his pencil and sketch pad. He had to find a place, and a subject to draw. He was near the front gates, when he ran into Kitsune who arrived earlier than expected. He did, as an employee have to challenge her. There is still business that still needed to be conducted with the students.

"Hello," Keitaro said, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Kitsune said. "I'm looking for the administration building."

"Come with me please," Keitaro said. He's visited the building quite a lot.

Kitsune looked around, and she's seen there were a lot of kids with physical disabilities. She also looked and saw kids with no outward appearance of disabilities. She also saw completely healthy kids. For example, she saw Misha and Shizune signing away. Keitaro then snapped her back to reality. They came to the administration building. Keitaro directed her to the offices of the Yamaku Foundation. He led her to the waiting area, when he ran into Makoto. He explained Kitsune, and she nodded. She had Kitsune come into the office. Keitaro left to his own studies. Kitsune came clean and spoke up on why she was there.

"I honestly had misconceptions about this place..." Kitsune started. Her voice was apologetic.

"It's okay," Makoto said. "There are a lot of misconceptions about this place that we do dispel."

"Anyway, who was that guy who guided me here?" Kitsune asked.

"You may have talked to him once before," she started. "That was Keitaro Urashima."

"Wow, that was the guy..." she said blushing.

"It's okay...at least you now can place a voice to his face."

"Anyway...I do want to at least see what goes on here during a normal school day," Kitsune said.

"Exactly," she said, "this is your visitor's pass...keep it on you at all times."

She did take the pass. She was lucky she called ahead. She looked around. She still was feeling a bit uneasy. Makoto calmed her down. She did give her a map to the campus. If she got lost she'd know where to go. Kitsune felt the paper with raised bumps. She knew right away that it was Braille. She politely stood up, and was let go on her way. When that was going on, Keitaro was outside of the student dorms, and he saw a girl puzzling over an art piece she wanted to do. He saw her lying in the grass looking up at the clouds to think. He didn't know what to say to her. He noted she was in the boy's uniform. He also noted that she had no arms, so getting into, and out of clothing was tough enough. He let her be in her thoughts, as he came to a point in the courtyard and he started to draw. He actually drew an accurate version of the director. It took a half-hour for him to complete the work...and it was wonderful. He also drew of Yuuko as well. That took another half hour to complete. He put his sketch pad away, to go study for his exams. He was now thinking about going to Waseda and changing over to an arts course. He ran into Kitsune in the courtyard.

"Hello, I hope you have found everything alright," Keitaro said.

'I have...is there a place where we can talk?" She asked.

"Yes over here," he said. He sat down at the bench. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Well...I know you probably heard from your dad...somebody's going to try to derail you," she said starting out honestly.

"That is true," he said. "My dad did call me."

"I hope you do last here," Kitsune said.

"Thank you," Keitaro smiled, "I actually am starting to enjoy working here."

"Honestly...these kids are quite tough," Kitsune said.

"Yes they are," Keitaro said. Though, his voice indicated sorrows for students who were here at the end of the rope.

"What's the matter?" Kitsune asked.

"There is one thing you _need_ to know," Keitaro said. "There are kids here who will die."

"Wait, hold the phone!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Keitaro said, "some of these kids who know they are dying at least want a high school diploma."

That rocked Kitsune to the core. She knew of this school. It caused her to start thinking about her own actions. Yes, she was a lout...going out, staying out late...and living rent free for stretches. However, hearing what Keitaro has told her about the students, she decided she needed to think about things. Keitaro looked to her. He figured she was doing some thinking. He didn't want to interrupt her, but the silence was getting a bit too awkward. He cleared his throat to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," she said apologetically, "I was thinking was all."

"It's okay," Keitaro said. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Is it okay if I went to see the director again?" She asked.

"That's assuming she's in her office," Keitaro said.

"What do you mean?" Kitsune said.

"I think now wouldn't be a great time to disturb her," he said honestly. "She has her work to do just the same."

Kitsune got the message. He had no choice but to call on Makoto to get her opinion. The buses ran on a set schedule through to the school. He also noted she needed a place to stay for the night. He got a hold of Makoto and explained the situation. She summoned them both to her office. That was one thing she really didn't think to do. Makoto was hasty to get her work done as soon as possible. She handed Kitsune a key to the dorm that had to be returned by the end of close tomorrow. She took the key without hesitation, and then went with Keitaro to her dorm. It was about the same size as an American university dorm. It could hold two people. She sat down on the bed and started to think about her own future.

'Do I really want to continue on this path?' she thought. 'It seems I have a problem with making things worse.'

She closed the door and lay in her bed. She didn't disclose the fact that she was here at Yamaku to anybody. She didn't even disclose this to Haruka. She was close to her, but she just didn't trust Haruka enough. Considering what was going on with Hina and the rest, it was quite clear. She audibly groaned into her pillow. She really had zero idea this was going to be hard. The time did come however, that after tomorrow...she was going to make her choice to make her changes. Keitaro meanwhile, was studying for his exams. He did refocus his attention to a different college. The stress about that was now leaving as he was realizing too, that his priorities needed to be changed.

'I had a lot to think about,' Keitaro thought. 'I'm ready to face this head on!'

Keitaro just smiled, then went back to his studies. He was a bit timid, but hopeful on what the future would hold for him. Little did he know...he would be getting to know a few of the students he'd met. That time would come soon enough. He also put himself on guard for any tricks for whoever wanted him out of Yamaku that badly. His gut feeling told him that Hina was going to try to pull something behind his back. He couldn't prove it, but he too had to be on guard for it.


	6. An Artistic View

With a New Heart: An Artistic View

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro yawned. He had been studying for the better part of the day. He knew that the entrance exams would be tough, but he also knew they were draining. Keitaro got his wallet, and deeded to go to town. It was a 20 minute walk. He was glad to take it. He locked up, and he had a run-in with Kenji. Kenji did forget Keitaro that quickly. He did get up close to see, and it was confirmed. Kenji was calmed down from the first time they met. He was on his way to take care of business, and had no time to talk. Keitaro let him go on his way. It was after school, and classes were now concluded. He did decide to explore a bit. He went to the art room, to get some inspiration. There he met the same girl from yesterday. She was painting with her feet. Keitaro reasoned that she had zero use of her arms. He also reasoned that is why she was given permission to wear the boy's uniform. She was finished when she saw Keitaro. She looked over, and was a bit guarded.

"Hello," she said, "You must be some sort of alien spy."

"Nah," Keitaro said, "I'm not cool enough for that."

"You're the new teacher's assistant then," She said.

"Yes, you know about me already right?" Keitaro asked.

"I have my ways," she said in a deadpan manner.

"I have met you yesterday, but left you to your own devices," Keitaro admitted.

"Oh, I was lost in thought then," she said. "My name is Rin...you're Keitaro right?"

"I am," he said.

"You must help out in Class 3-3 then."

"I do," he answered honestly.

Rin looked over her painting. She was never satisfied with how it went. No matter how good people told her it looked. Keitaro looked it over, and he straight up asked her what she felt the flaws were in the painting. She spoke up about what she thought the flaws were. Keitaro understood. He decided to let her talk, and not patronize her. He knew that would be the worst thing he could do. He did something surprising; he told Rin exactly what he thought.

"I think you have done well," Keitaro said. "If you believe there are flaws, you do have to go back and fix them."

"Wow, you _are_ sure you're not an alien spy?" Rin asked half-jokingly.

"I'm afraid not," Keitaro said. "After all, I believe every artist will find flaws long after the piece is completed...no matter what improvements they made beforehand."

"You actually _do_ get it," Rin answered, letting her guard down.

"It's a learning process, but I do sometimes get it," he admitted.

"You must have noticed I was doing the same thing figuring out how to plan the mural."

"I think you probably should get some help"

"Why would I do that?"

"It will go a lot faster...plus it'll save you from agonizing over ideas."

Rin took the advice. Keitaro left her to continue painting. He knew he had to get to town before it got too late. On his way there, he ran into the same dark-haired girl in his class. He noticed that she ducked out without any word from the Mutou. He did notice that she had serious burn scars on her face. She really was nervous. Keitaro really was calm. He did notice, also she was in the library when he went to take out books. She went to the very back to read a book on the bean bags. He spoke up to her in a calm voice.

"Hello," Keitaro said calm, and gently, "how are you today?"

"I-I'm okay," She said nervously.

"Hanako, right?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes...a-am I in trouble?" she asked.

"You're not in trouble," he said. "If you need to go to the library, now is the time to do so."

"Okay, well..."

Before Keitaro could say anything she ran off. Though, he wondered exactly why she was so gun shy. He made his way to the gates, and he went into town. He did remember to bring his wallet. After all, it was rather foolish to not do so. He was going to start his walk, when he ran into Lilly. She was told that Hanako bolted away. A random student said she was coming form the art room. Hanako did calm down when she saw Lilly. They have been roommates since they've been at Yamaku. Though...Keitaro doesn't know the full story of Hanako at all. Keitaro looked over, and he had saw Lilly. He went up to her to check up on things.

"Is she alright?" Keitaro asked. "I hope I didn't upset her."

"It's quite alright," Lilly said. "She is quite nervous around new people."

"I should apologize to her," he said. "I think I may have startled her."

Lilly smiled. She knew Keitaro was trying not to be over dramatic. It was a simple misunderstanding. After that, he did go on his way. He looked behind him, and he was confronted by Rin. She knew how to get to town. Keitaro didn't. It made sense for her to take a break, and get supplies. Rin also caught up with Keitaro that quickly. It didn't surprise him, since she's used her feet for everything. Keitaro remembered the kids were allowed off campus, but had a curfew of 10:00 p.m. to be in the dorms. Rin spoke up quite quickly.

"You're going to get lost," she said bluntly.

"I'd get lost going to market?" Keitaro asked confused.

"Yes, you're new around here," she said. "Though...if one were to get lost..."

"Thank you," Keitaro said, cutting off whatever thought she had, "I did forget that one important fact."

"Nah, you're not the only one to forget," Rin said. "I think I forgot a couple of times...and I actually was here for longer."

"I can help you get what you need," Keitaro offered.

"Thanks," she said. "Having no hands, or arms, makes a _lot_ of things difficult...even after dark."

Keitaro winced. He got what her meaning was. Though he didn't question it. That would make things a lot worse. Emi came by smiling. She too was going to go to the market for a few things. She giggled, when she saw Keitaro adjust his glasses. She knew Rin must have gotten him with one of her one-liners. She smiled, and had her normal legs on. She liked to train, but the nurse told her to take it easy today.

"Emi," Keitaro started, "you're going to town too?"

"I am," she said. "I won't let Rin go that easily."

"This now is a group thing," Rin said. "Just like in those anime."

"Let's get going then!" Emi said smiling. "The snacks won't buy themselves you know!"

Keitaro smiled, and started to town with Emi and Rin. Keitaro already offered to help Rin to get what she needed. Emi just was energetic today. She still has something weighing on her mind. She needed to talk to somebody about it. She put it off, unaware of how Keitaro would react. Keitaro and Rin continued to talk. Emi noticed, and she could only listen. Keitaro looked over, and he knew something was on Emi's mind. Rin was the first however to speak up.

"There's a problem?" Rin asked.

"Oh, sorry," Emi said, "was I that obvious?"

"You were," Rin said. "You'd not get away from a bank robbery with that face."

"I wouldn't be able to get away from a bank robbery period," Emi protested. She noted her lack of natural legs.

"True, you'd get arrested first...then me," Rin remarked.

Keitaro heard the exchange. He couldn't help but smile. This was something he really didn't expect to happen. He heard an unusual conversation between his students. After Emi and Rin were finished talking, they noticed Keitaro didn't butt in at all. Emi blushed. She didn't think that Keitaro would do something that basic to gain her respect. He did gently scold her for running in the hallway just the other day. They did, after 20 minutes, arrive at the store. Keitaro and Emi both grabbed a basket. Keitaro didn't mind helping Rin out. She told Keitaro what she wanted, and he got it for her. Rin looked and spoke up.

"I didn't know you liked the same snacks I did," Rin said surprised.

"I do," Keitaro said. "It's got me through many failing efforts."

"College entrance exams really are that hard huh...?" Rin asked half-jokingly.

"If they were that easy, even a 3-time loser like me could get into Tokyo University," Keitaro returned.

"I suppose so," Rin said.

"Hey now I got everything I needed," Emi said smiling.

"So did we," Keitaro answered back.

"Okay, I think this might be a bit..." Emi started.

"I'll pay for you, Rin, don't worry about it," Emi offered.

"Thank you," she said.

Keitaro separated his stuff from Rin's, and paid up. Emi paid up for her things, and Rin's. This was an eventful trip. Keitaro is starting to learn more and more about how to deal with people. He was capable of it...just was lazy about it. They all went back to the school. Keitaro spoke up to Rin about the mural. She told him the problems that were bothering her about it. Keitaro decided he was going to help her. Emi she was shocked at first. Rarely anybody even bothered to offer to help Rin. She also was shocked because she would have been the first to do so. Rin was just as surprised, but she hid it well.

"Thank you, I'll show you what I'm working with when we get back," Rin said.

"You must play poker," Keitaro said.

"If I did...well...even the best would have had to been bleeped out," Rin returned.

"Actually," Keitaro said, "everybody here does amazing things."

"He's right," Emi said.

"Did you have any misconceptions about this school?" Rin asked honestly.

"Somewhat," Keitaro said, "I would have tended to had been over protective."

"That's natural," Rin said. "You at least actually admitted it."

"That's true," Keitaro said.

"Wait were you...?" Emi started against Keitaro.

"He's man enough to admit he's failed the College Entrance Exams 3 times," Rin stopped. "He's actually doing his hardest..."

Keitaro was able to stifle a laugh. Emi did as well. Rin saw and she knew what she was doing. She knew her job was done. Keitaro knew she was right. He was trying his hardest...but he was fast figuring out one thing. He had to work smarter. Meanwhile back on campus. Kitsune came to the library to look around. She saw Yuuko who was having a bit of a bad day. Kitsune did calm her down. Yuuko did so, and she noticed the visitor's badge on Kitsune. She was going to be here for most of the day tomorrow. She spoke up to Yuuko.

"This is a large library," Kitsune said.

"It is," Yuuko said. "We have all kinds of books...with Braille and large-print books."

"What about audio books?" Kitsune asked.

"We have those too," she said. "They're actually are really popular with even our non-blind students..."

"Don't worry about a thing now," Kitsune said with a genuine smiled.

"Thank you," Yuuko said right away, "It's been a long day."

"Do you mind if I sat here?" Kitsune asked.

"Not at all," Yuuko said.

Kitsune made her way to the very back of the library, and she found a bean-bag chair. She sat down in it, and got situated. She saw Hanako reading her book. Kitsune saw the scarring on her face. Kitsune has seen this scarring once before. She did know a girl in high school who was that badly burned, and narrowly survived. She didn't make a big stink about it. She was curious about this girl. She didn't know she was jumpy and very self conscious. She kept still and quiet not to disturb Hanako. She looked at Kitsune, and then nearly panicked. Kitsune quickly calmed her down. She knew it wouldn't do this girl well to be worried, and to run off like a jackrabbit.


	7. Inner Beauty

With a New Heart: Inner Beauty

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Kitsune looked over at Hanako. She didn't know who she was. However, she didn't want to scare her off. If she did that, she'd take it as if it were fault. Kitsune still remained calm. Hanako looked over and saw the visitor's badge. She was about to bail when she remembered one thing. She'd get told off for running in the halls. Kitsune had to actually make sure that things were clear before asking to go somewhere a bit more private. Once it was clear, she had done so. Hanako nervously agreed to take her back to her dorm room. She did share it with Lilly. Once there, Kitsune caught whiffs of some alcohol. She didn't raise a stink about it. She knew full well it would be hypocritical for her to call out whoever the owner was. Hanako sat down on the floor. Kitsune did the same and she started.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kitsune asked straight out. "Mr. Urashima felt bad for scaring you the other day."

"You saw that...?" Hanako asked.

"I think a lot of people saw it," Kitsune admitted straight out.

"Oh..." Hanako said sadly.

"You don't have to feel bad about it," Kitsune said gently.

"Okay...but..."

"Tell me...how did you come to be a student here?"

This was a rather sudden question for Hanako. However...she stayed quiet. Hanako felt that it was _too_ personal of a question. Kitsune didn't push the issue at all. She knew when to back off. Through her past dealings...that worked to her advantage. She wasn't playing a trick. Kitsune knew full well what would happen if she did that. She wasn't fanning the flames, causing more problems...and sitting back profiting. Kitsune was well aware of where she was at. She also knew that if a bad word got out about her behavior, she'd been thrown out instantly. Hanako broke the silence, and started to tell her story.

"You noticed my scars did you..." She asked self-consciously.

"I did," Kitsune said bluntly.

"Well..." Hanako started, "I kind of was 'adopted' by the school"

"Take your time," Kitsune said.

"Thank you," Hanako said, "it's hard talking about this."

"I know."

Hanako got quiet again. This time, she had to take a deep breath. Kitsune backed off, just when Lilly came in. She closed the door, and then went to the bed to sit down. She figured that Hanako would be here in the dorms. She sat down quietly behind Hanako. She didn't want to interrupt the situation. Lilly could be a tiny bit controlling. However, this wasn't the time or the place for it. If anything, Lilly would have made things a lot worse if she spoke up. Hanako then gathered the courage to speak up. She started to talk about the fire from years ago. Kitsune paid attention very closely. This was something she could ill-afford to miss any details the first time out.

"Well...when I was younger...there was a terrible fire," Hanako started.

"I can well guess you were the victim," Kitsune said.

"Yeah...my parents didn't make it through," Hanako said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Kitsune said.

"I just was 'adopted' by the Yamaku foundation after that," Hanako said finishing up.

"You don't know much else about the fire do you?" Kitsune asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how, or why, it happened," Hanako admitted.

Kitsune then started to appreciate exactly other people. She started to get sick to her stomach of all the tricks she had pulled in the past. She has used her looks to get what she wanted. She also fanned the flames of an already bad situation, then profited from it. Kitsune was also well aware that she had her own addictive personality. She's very well known for getting drunk, and having a legendarily bad hangover after. This is why she decided that she wasn't going to try to call Lilly out on her possession of alcohol. She knew it would be hypocritical, and she also knew that she would burn bridges that would cause her to have trouble. She looked over and she saw Hanako look to the ground sadly.

"What's the matter?" Kitsune asked. She was quite concerned.

"I-It's nothing," Hanako said quietly.

"Listen...I can tell you're self-conscious," Kitsune spoke up.

"You can tell all of that from so little?" Lilly interrupted accidentally.

"Of course," Kitsune answered, "she shouldn't be."

"Why not?" Hanako asked stunned.

"Because, every person has inner beauty," Kitsune said. "It seems corny but it is true."

Lilly nodded her head. She knew what Kitsune was talking about. Hanako started to slowly feel better about herself. She realized she couldn't dart away like a jackrabbit any longer. Kitsune was very surprised when she got hugged. After, Kitsune stood up and smiled. She was very genuine. Still, the effects of her bad behavior were weighing her down. She did leave this dorm, to go back to her own dorm. Once inside her room, she laid on the bed. She frowned, knowing there were countless people who she had wronged. Kitsune started to have a tear come down her face. Hearing Hanako's story just made her feel like a heel. She was snapped out of her world by Keitaro. He knocked on her door to check up on her. She quickly sat up, and let him in.

"Is everything okay?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah it is," Kitsune answered.

"Your tear gave you away," Keitaro said. He could spot it from two meters away.

"Actually...close the door...I need somebody to talk to..." she said.

He closed the door and he came in. He sat down across from her on the floor. She still felt sick. Keitaro wondered if he should get her some medication. She refused it. She still had a lot on her mind. She knew what was eating her up inside...and she didn't want to admit it. She also realized that had Keitaro came to the Hinata...she would have hurt him just as badly. She sighed. She decided she had better confess everything to Keitaro now. This was the only way she was going to ever move on with her life.

"Keitaro...I'm just...ugly," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have wasted a good amount of time playing tricks on people...and fanning the flames to make profit," she admitted.

"Okay," he said, "continue on."

"The real reason why I came here..."

"Other than to check out the school," he started, "was to re-evaluate your own life's choices?"

"Yes...that's right," Kitsune answered.

"Listen...I don't know what you did, so I cannot judge you," Keitaro returned.

"I thought..."

"You do need to try to find the people you've wronged."

"I have to make right with everybody..."

"Yes, you do," Keitaro said. "This also includes yourself."

"What...why me?" she asked confused.

"You have to make right with yourself...otherwise it'll linger." Keitaro answered.

Keitaro explained to Kitsune his own short comings. He also explained that he too is trying to make right. He has made progress with his parents, and his sister Kanako. He also told Kitsune that he hopes Kanako can attend here so she can make more friends. Kitsune wiped her tears away. She really didn't expect Keitaro to be this open about his own shortcomings. She started to feel a little better. She spoke up, because she had a thought that was in her mind just now.

"You know those makeover shows on television?" Kitsune asked.

"I do," Keitaro answered.

"I wish they would have one who needs a make over on the inside," Kitsune returned.

"If only it were that easy," Keitaro said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kitsune then asked.

"I promised a student I'd help her out on her mural," he said. "I have to change into painter's clothing."

"You really are starting to be a good friend," she said.

"At the end of the day," Keitaro said smiling, "that's all one needs."

Keitaro left Kitsune with her thoughts. She sat down on her bed. She went to her laptop and she decided she was going to make right. Of course, she had collected a lot of e-mail addresses in a short period of time. She had to send apology letters to everybody. She frowned, since that would have taken all night. She instead decided to do a send all, with two short words. She was sincere...but hoped that it wouldn't be rejected. She also got her cell phone out and called her mother. She knew she had a lot of talking to do. She had no idea that Keitaro accidentally left the door open. Hanako came by as Kitsune was making right with her mother. Hanako, just quietly nodded. She knew that Kitsune wasn't perfect. She also knew that Kitsune had decided that she had to change her life...right this second. It was a slow process. After about a week has passed. Kitsune was back at the Hinata. Her day and a half was very productive. She wasn't out drinking, or carrying on. She did end up getting a job. Su came by smiling, as soon as Kitsune came through the door.

"Hey! Do you want to play?" Su asked happily.

"No thanks," Kitsune said. "I have to get to work to turn in some writing samples."

"Aww, that's no fun!" Su protested.

"I have to make sure I don't get evicted," Kitsune said. "Besides...it's getting quite boring carrying on."

Su didn't know what to make of that. She puffed her cheeks, and went to go find somebody who was willing to play. Hina was on the phone to make a call to the Yamaku Foundation. She did know the _former_ director. However, she had zero idea that he had retired just a few years ago. She also had no idea that her plans were going to hit a brick wall. She still was going to try to get Keitaro to give up everything. She also still wanted him to get to Tokyo University. The problem with that...Keitaro has rejected that promise, and Keitaro has also changed over to a different college. In short...Hina was facing an uphill battle. She did get through to the assistant, who put her on hold. He also buzzed in Makoto who was on her office. She knew to hit the red button to take in calls.

"Do I have a call?" Makoto asked.

"You do, from one Hina Urashima," he returned.

"I'll play along, patch her through," she ordered.

"Right away," he said.

'Let's see how she'll weasel her way out of this one,' Makoto thought.

Makoto is very protective of her staff to a point. The other board members had noted that Keitaro has put himself out to help other teachers and students. They also noted that he's helped them in the past. Makoto has also grown quite fond of Keitaro. Their relationship is professional, but she also really cared for him. She wasn't about to let Hina, or anybody else for that matter, bring harm to Keitaro, or her students. If anything...she was ready to battle. Little did Hina know...she was going to be on the losing end. Makoto smiled. She knew full well what was going to happen. She also knew full well of the consequences if she slipped up.


	8. False Start

With a New Heart: False Start

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Makoto was waiting for the call to be patched through. She really frowned. She knew she would have to deal with Hina. She did not want to deal with her this soon. Still, she kept her composure. She got the call patched through. Hina introduced herself, and Makoto introduced herself. Hina had to keep it quiet behind her. Su was being a bit too noisy. She got bored quickly, and made her own entertainment. After Naru came and got Su, Hina was about to get down to business. This was concerning Keitaro. Makoto already knew this. This was about Keitaro being a teaching assistant. She already knew this too. Mutou has given Keitaro more responsibility just this week. He allowed him to take attendance. He also allowed Keitaro to hop around during group work. That is he needed to make sure the students were doing what they were supposed to do. She also noted that Keitaro took time from his busy day to help other staff and students. Makoto made the opening move rather quickly.

"How may I help you?" Makoto asked bluntly.

"Well...this is about Keitaro," Hina stated.

"Do you have any business with him?"

"Actually...I don't think he'd be a good fit for Yamaku."

'You overplayed your hand,' Makoto thought.

"You see...I think he'd be better off as manager at my property," Hina continued.

"So...you want me to fire him?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," she said brutally honest, "I don't think he'll do a good job there."

"Tell me...why exactly do you think that?" Makoto asked.

Makoto knew she had Hina on the ropes. There was no way she was going to fire Keitaro. There also was no way the board was going to fire Keitaro either. If anything...what Hina was asking was illegal. There also was one other thing. Even if Keitaro slipped up, he still would have corrected his mistake quickly. She knew what Hina was after. She wanted him to give up his own dreams, to be miserable. That was something she really took quite seriously. Makoto went in for the kill.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that," Makoto said.

"Why not, you have the power don't you?" Hina asked surprised.

"First of all...it is quite illegal," she said. "I cannot fire anybody for no reason."

"What about his happiness?" Hina asked. Her voice had a bit of venom to it.

"He's plenty happy," Makoto started. "Secondly...you're trying to influence myself and the board as well."

"I...well...the director of the academy will hear about this!"

"I _am_ the director of the academy," Makoto said. "That guy retired about five years ago."

"Wait...you're...not..." Hina struggled.

"I am," she said. "In fact...I would appreciate if you had actual business the next time you call."

Hina was stunned. She had no idea that she ran into a buzz saw. Defeated...for now...Hina ended the call. Makoto ended the call as well. She knew she was going to have a talk with Keitaro about Hina. She knew she'd have to get more in depth of why she wanted him to give up everything. She grabbed her cane to go fetch Keitaro. The nurse came in with his reports he needed to turn in from his staff. He had them in Braille so that Makoto can read and respond to them. She sighed when she heard the paper hit the desk. She did get an idea. She was going to make Keitaro come to her. This was very serious.

"Would you do me a favor?" Makoto asked.

"Do you need me to fetch somebody?" the nurse asked.

"Yes...go fetch Keitaro for me," she said.

"I think that there's a review period for Mutou," he started. "I'll go get him right away.

"Thank you, you're a big help."

"It's not a problem."

She went on with her paperwork. It did keep her busy for a couple of minutes. Keitaro knocked on the door, and she perked up. Keitaro let himself in. She had him sit down. There were a lot of things about Hina she wanted to know about. She already knew he rejected her offer to become the property manager. She wanted exactly to know _why_ she wanted him to become property manager. She also wanted to know exactly what else about Hina that she should know about. She already knew that Kitsune admitted to being a resident there, she admitted as much when she came to visit last week. Keitaro spoke up quickly. He had an idea on what this was about.

"Is this about my grandmother?" Keitaro asked straight away.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Did she call to try to get me fired?" he asked.

"Yes...she did," Makoto answered bluntly.

"What do you want to know?" Keitaro asked.

"Be honest with me," she said. "Why is your grandmother hell-bent on you becoming that property manager?"

"Actually...this all started when I was about five," Keitaro started. "You see...I made a childish promise."

"You were a kid then...those kinds of promises are invalid," Makoto said.

"Yes...I made a promise to a girl I'd get into Tokyo University at that age," Keitaro admitted.

"I see..." she said. "She's trying to hold you to a promise that means nothing."

"Yes...that's what actually upset my parents when I failed the entrance exams three times," Keitaro admitted.

"I see," Makoto said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Keitaro asked.

"You haven't," she said. "I just wanted to get to the bottom of this."

"I do wonder...outside of that Kitsune...who else is there...?" Keitaro asked concerned.

Makoto knew he made a good point. He was concerned that Hina might try to use the other residence to try to get him away from Yamaku. Keitaro was excused from the office. He frowned knowing that he would have to be on his guard at all times. He knew Kitsune didn't put Hina up to this. In fact he hasn't heard from her in a while. They did exchange numbers. He still thought about who was living there. From what he gathered, it was an all girls' dorm. He also gathered that some of the residents were school students...or studying for the college entrance exams. Keitaro did have some free time, after class. He saw Emi about five meters away, and she slowed down. She didn't want to get told off again for running in the hallways. She passed him, and he looked to her and smiled.

"Hello," Keitaro said. "I hope you're having a good day."

"I'm not," she said. "I got yelled at for forgetting my homework."

"Wow, that isn't good," Keitaro said.

"It's okay," she said. "He did warn me to not do it again."

"I'm sure that it was accidental."

"Still..." she started.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah there is...in private?" Emi asked.

"Sure," Keitaro said. "You just have to tell me the time and the place."

Emi handed him a slip of paper. She knew that Rin would be at art club after school. This is the rare time where, Emi didn't feel like doing anything track related. Keitaro knew something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. He decided it was his duty to go to talk to Emi. He also was aware that his advice would have to be solid. If he gave advice to the contrary...things may well go to hell at that point. After all classes where finished, he went to the dorms. Keitaro knocked on the door, and Emi answered. She invited Keitaro in. He sensed something was very wrong. He sat down at the desk chair. He decided to be as direct as possible.

"Okay," Keitaro started, "what's going on here?"

"Well...today's that day..." Emi said. "It's a very dark anniversary."

"Oh, I think it's something to do on why you don't have legs," Keitaro returned.

"It is," Emi said. "In fact this is the anniversary of that crash that changed my life."

"Take your time," Keitaro said.

"I'm sorry...it's just..." Emi started.

"I know...it's very hard," Keitaro answered compassionately.

"Yeah...before I lost my legs...my dad and I were very close," she continued.

"Damn..." Keitaro said figuring things out, "you lost your father did you?"

"I did..." Emi said sadly. "In fact the doctors at the hospital didn't want to tell me what happened."

"You were quite young at the time."

"That's true...though...I never gave up running...at all..." she started.

"You wish he were here to see you compete?" he asked.

"I do." Emi answered.

"I do have a question," he started. "How do you know he's not watching you compete right now?"

It seemed corny, but...to Emi...it actually fit. She's heard of supernatural things before. She's even heard of Americans being saved by some random person, who never was seen from again. This actually made sense to her. She grabbed a tissue to dry her tears. She had no idea that Keitaro would sit in and listen. He continued to listen to her circumstances. He had questions for her that she was able to answer. He knew not to ask any questions that would set her off. Still, it started to really sink into Keitaro's being that he had been selfish. This time, he ended up making sure that he would at least try to make right with his parents, and his sister. After the conversation, Emi felt a lot better.

"Thank you," Emi said with a smile, "you've helped me a lot."

"You're welcome," he said. "You go to track before your captain gives you hell."

"You're right!" Emi said.

"I'll leave you to get ready," Keitaro said.

He left Emi's room to give her privacy. He made sure the door was closed. He did have the papers he needed to grade. He went to his dorm to do so. Mutou trusted him to do this much. After Keitaro finished grading the papers, he picked up his cell phone. He decided that he had to make a call to his parents. They needed to talk. He also needed to talk to Kanako. He knew he was just as bad with her. He was nervous, but he knew this had to be done. After all, hearing Emi's story...made him feel like a heel. He also knew that if he didn't do anything about it now...all would be lost in a random freak accident. He did get their voicemail; he just simply said they needed to talk. He grabbed all of the papers, he graded, and he went to turn them in to Mutou. He looked at Keitaro, and noticed that he was growing even more.

"You look like a man on a mission," Mutou said. He noticed that Keitaro was standing taller.

"I am," Keitaro said. "I do have some personal business to take care of."

"I can arrange for you to go off campus for a day to take care of it," he said.

"Thank you," Keitaro said. "I think tomorrow should do it."

"That's great," Mutou said. "I'll see if that's alright with Makoto."

"I'll come with you," he said.

"There's no need," Mutou said. "I know you have to fight your own battles...but you will need a little push."

Keitaro understood exactly what Mutou was going on about. He would need about half a day to try to get things finished. He also knew that he wanted also to talk to Kanako. Mutou went to the administrative offices. A few minutes later...he got Keitaro the go-ahead to take the day off. Makoto decided that this was for the greater good. She has had a history of giving staff time off for personal reasons. She also figured out why exactly Keitaro decided he had to go back home for a day. This was going to set up the chance that Keitaro was looking for. He was going to not only make right...but this time make new friends. He didn't realize it, but he was starting to become friends with certain people. Keitaro decided he still needed to take that first important step. If he didn't, then he knew things would be for nothing.


	9. A Different Point of View

With a New Heart: A Different Point of View

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro had come back to his dorm. He got himself ready to go, when his phone went off. It was his dad. Keitaro answered the phone quickly. He explained to his dad exactly what they needed to talk about. Mr. Urashima was beyond surprised that Keitaro was adamant about this. He decided the best would be for Keitaro to stay the night at home. Tomorrow was a busy time for them at the bakery. He understood. Keitaro knew he'd have to catch a bus back to Metro Tokyo as soon as possible. He did pack an overnight bag, and then locked his dorm room door, when he had everything. He ran into Makoto who was in the common area. She needed to talk to the dorm leader to remind him about the procedures. Keitaro waited until she was finished. After he spoke up, though he surprised her.

"Keitaro is something the matter?" she asked.

"Actually, I will have to leave now," Keitaro said.

"Why are you going so soon?" she asked confused.

"It's still a weekday," Keitaro said. "My parents can ill-afford to waste time."

"What are their occupations?" she asked.

"They run a bakery," Keitaro answered directly.

"Oh...so you're THAT Keitaro Urashima," the dorm leader said.

"That's quite enough, Saito!" Makoto hissed.

The dorm leader he backed off. He knew not to push his luck. She also knew from the tone of his voice he had something more to say. She had to cut it off right away. After that, Keitaro explained his situation. This is the only time where he could personally talk to everybody. It was his father's idea. She nodded and let him go. Keitaro went to the bus station, and he was in time. The bus back home came rather quickly. Keitaro grabbed his things and went on the bus, then paid his fare. He took his seat, and sat quietly. Keitaro never did send text messages, or talked on the phone in this situation. He figured it'd been beyond rude to do so. Once he was there in the city...he made his way to the Bakery. He was allowed to go in through the back, since his father was expecting him.

"Dad, good to see you," Keitaro said bowing.

"It's good to see you again too," he answered.

"How have things been going?"

"Things have been going well," Keitaro said. "It's very...fun to work there to tell the truth."

"I heard Yamaku had some kids at the end of their rope," Keitaro's mother said coming in.

"They are," Keitaro said. "I was floored when I heard this...but it is a fact of life."

"Are there healthy kids at the school?" his mother asked.

"Yes, there are actually," Keitaro said.

"Oh, I didn't know that," she said.

"Yeah, I do have one in my class who interprets for a deaf student," Keitaro said.

"How about you?" His father asked. "Are you learning sign language?"

"I am," Keitaro said. "I've been learning through books and video...and even the students too."

Kanako came in, with her cat Kuro. Kuro meowed happily. He knew that Keitaro was a very different person. Keitaro then looked and he remembered the real reason why he was here. He had to talk to everybody. He didn't want to interrupt their work schedule to talk. He also knew that slow times were beyond rare. Either way, he had everybody in the dining room. He sat down, and he talked about how much change has been going for him. He was very much taking responsibility for his actions. Something that surprised even Kanako. Still...she wanted to see exactly for herself how Keitaro was acting at his job.

"Keitaro," Kanako said. "I do wish to come with you to Yamaku."

"That will be possible," Keitaro answered. "They are having a festival coming up."

"That's a great time for us to come and visit you on campus," their parents said.

"Actually, Kanako...you might get into Yamaku if you really wanted to," Keitaro said. He knew that she would have to take her high school entrance exams soon.

"I actually would still like to visit," Kanako said.

"I think I can square it with my bosses," Keitaro said.

"That would be a wonderful Idea," Keitaro's father said.

Keitaro then continued to talk about how things have been going for the week. At first, the situation was surreal. Now, it is very normal for him. For his family it is quite striking that he is starting to make these changes this quickly. Keitaro also announced he wasn't going to try for Tokyo University. Instead he was going to try for Waseda instead. This really floored his parents. Keitaro knew those entrance exams after Yamaku's culture festival. He also knew that he was taking in a lot of new information quickly than he did at the cram school. It seemed like he needed also a change of environment. Kanako straight out asked if he was going to continue his science courses. Keitaro answered very quickly.

"I'm going to be changing my majors to the arts," Keitaro announced.

"That's sudden," his parents said.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Keitaro said.

"I know why," Kanako said. "He's really good at art."

His parents nodded at the sudden realization that Keitaro's starting to grow up. They recognized he still had a lot more to learn. However...he's not being hard-headed about it. He actually is listening to sound advice. After the talk, Keitaro went to his bedroom. His parents made sure it at least still had his bed. He laid on the bed thinking abut how things had turned out. He also was quite determined not to mess it up. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kanako who still wanted to talk to him. Keitaro sat up, and he let her into his bedroom. He let her sit on the desk chair and she quickly got to the point.

"Keitaro...I am still quite skeptical," She said straight out.

"I understand," Keitaro said. "That actually is reasonable."

"You really don't get it do you?" Kanako asked.

"I don't actually," Keitaro admitted. "I do have a clue as to _why_ you're skeptical."

"What is it?" she asked directly.

"Everything from the past that I have done," Keitaro said. "Worst of all, everything in the past I've done against you."

"That is correct...that is why I want to come with you to Yamaku tomorrow...when you leave."

"Wouldn't your school need to be notified right away?" Keitaro asked. "I don't want you to miss classes."

"They can," she said.

"Plus, it will cost you a day and a half," Keitaro warned.

"I'm well aware," Kanako accepted.

Keitaro looked on his watch. Thankfully, he was able to get a hold of Kanako's principal. He wasn't too thrilled that she'll miss a day. He did note the procedure. Kanako had to do that day's work wherever she was at. This meant that she probably would have to stay a little bit longer than she needed. Kanako was well prepared for that when Keitaro told her what needed to happen. She already had the next two day's work ready to go. He nodded impressed.

"Kanako...you're well organized," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," Kanako said, "I knew I would be away from campus for a tiny bit."

"I did soften the blow when I explained it was a school visit," Keitaro informed.

"I had a feeling," she said.

"Yes, so you'll have to be up very early," Keitaro said.

"Why?!"

"I have to get back," Keitaro said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Kanako blushed.

"I'm not sure if this is all," Keitaro said.

"It is..." she said.

Keitaro felt the sadness in her voice. He decided he was going to do all he could to make sure she was able to come out to Yamaku when she was able to. Kanako came onto the bed, though wearing her Pajamas, and she lay down. Keitaro took his glasses off. He was quite tired, and needed all the rest he could get. He set his alarm for 4:30 a.m. He yawned and he fell asleep with Kanako by his side. A few hours later. Keitaro woke up a lot earlier than 4:30. It was about 4:15 when he got up to get ready to go. Kanako felt he was gone. She woke up, and it was about the same time. Keitaro did make himself and Kanako breakfast after he was dressed, and cleaned up. She came down to the table. She was packed and ready to go.

"Keitaro...when does the first bus arrive?" she asked.

"It arrives at 6:15," Keitaro answered. "Mom and dad know we're going to leave."

"Okay, that is what I wanted to make sure of," she said.

"Let's eat up," Keitaro said. "I sent a text a head to have a room ready for you."

"Which dorms will I be staying at?" Kanako asked.

"You'll be in the girls' dorm," he answered.

"It's segregated?"

"Yes, because these still are high school kids."

"Oh, okay...I get it now,"

Keitaro finished eating his breakfast. Kanako did so as well. Keitaro went and he washed the breakfast dishes. His parents got up at about six to get the bakery ready and to have breakfast. both told their parents where they were going. They let them go. They made it to the bus terminal just in time as it was loading in. Keitaro and Kanako had their bags, and paid for the trip back to the Yamaku Campus. It actually was a very short trip, since it was an early bus. Once there, it was already 6:45, and Keitaro was able to get in. The Nurse was waiting up. He saw Kanako, and smiled. Keitaro introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you," The nurse said.

"Thank you," Kanako said bowing. "It's a pleasure."

"I hope your school visit will go well," he said with a smile.

"Is there any important things waiting for me?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh yes," he said. "Makoto is up; you should probably see her in her office."

"Thank you very much," Keitaro said.

He led Kanako to the administrative building. This building was quite large, and Kanako felt the impact. There were quite a few offices here. Also the swimming pools were here for athletic and Therapeutic uses. Keitaro came into the office, and announced himself. He introduced Kanako to her, and she smiled. She had them take a seat. Keitaro explained that Kanako wanted to spend the day to shadow him to see what he's been doing. Of course, Motoko knew she was skeptical, but allowed it. She handed Motoko a visitor's pass, it was red for vesting students. She also handed a dorm key to her. Keitaro did speak up.

"Ma'am," Keitaro started, "I never did get to ask you one important question."

"What's that?" Makoto returned.

"Exactly, how did you become blind in the first place?" he asked bluntly.

Kanako looked at Keitaro white as a ghost. Makoto calmed her down. Though she was blind, she could tell that Motoko thought Keitaro was being rude. Though, she was actually shocked. This was the very first time in years anybody has asked her about that. She sighed she knew she would have to re-live that most painful part of her life. She also knew that this was also the most cherished part of her life. She decided she was going to get down to it.


	10. Instant Flashback

With a New Heart: Instant Flashback

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

 **Notes:** I do want to thank two people for their help, and their honest reviews. First Grey Wolf4 for giving me guidance at a few points this time. Secondly, Sage the Mystic Maven for particularly helping me out at times. Last chapter...was one of those times I had to make a major correction.

Makoto she decided to speak up about Keitaro's Question. She knew it might take a while...but she knew it had to be done. She decided to start back from the beginning. She didn't live in Tokyo full-time. In fact she originally lived in Yokohama. She now recalled exactly how her childhood went. It wasn't exactly easy, but it wasn't exactly hard either. Still...she remembered the one thing...from when she was five years old...that happened to change her life. She decided to start from the beginning.

"Well...I was about five years old...very much a happy-go-lucky kid," Makoto started.

"I think most of us were," Kanako said.

"True...however...My family did take a beach trip in Okinawa when I was six..." she started.

"Was this when you went blind?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes...it wasn't a disease," Makoto stated bluntly. "Though...I wish it were though."

"What do you mean?" Kanako asked confused.

"I think I know," Keitaro said bluntly.

"Yes," Makoto said, "when I was six...I was on the beach with my parents."

"You were minding your own business," Keitaro stated.

"Yes...it was evening...fireworks were being set off," she said. "Normally, at the beach, they disallow them after ten."

"Oh no..." Kanako said, realizing what happened next, "I think I know what happened."

"Do tell," Makoto challenged.

"You got hit with a firework did you?" she asked.

"I did," Makoto said sadly. "It really hurt..."

"Do you know who did it?" Keitaro said.

"Yes...a delinquent did so...he really was scared," Makoto confirmed.

Keitaro wasn't as stunned by the news as Kanako was. Keitaro at this point figured out it was one of the two things that happened. Makoto explained that the delinquent randomly threw a lit firework in her direction. He really didn't care who got hurt. He just was only having a good time. The delinquent was scared, and went into hiding. He was a local, but he still wasn't well known. He was able to go into hiding quickly. Makoto doesn't know what happened to him, or what he's doing now. Keitaro spoke up then asking what happened after the incident.

"I'll be honest," she said. "I did struggle from then through elementary school."

"Right...things then were difficult," Kanako said.

"Yes...just now Japan is making great strides in helping out disabled children," Makoto returned.

"It's still difficult at older places," Keitaro noted.

"Yes," Makoto said, "my dad did get a job in Tokyo, and he heard of the Yamaku Foundation."

"You were a student here?" Kanako asked.

"I was," Makoto answered honestly. "It still felt surreal, though I did get along with everybody."

Keitaro was satisfied with Makoto's honesty. Kanako was taken that Makoto stuck so long. Keitaro reasoned that like the students before her, and the current students, she made due. She did still have her bad days, but she soldiered on. Keitaro noticed a picture of her and some other people on her desk. That was her family. She had two children. The younger one is Kanako's age. Keitaro looked at the clock and it was 7:15. He noted that everybody had to get ready. Makoto did have to warn Keitaro on one thing.

"You still have to keep a watch over Kanako," she said. "This is an official school visit."

"Yes ma'am," Keitaro said.

"In the meantime, show her around," she said.

"I will," Keitaro said smiling.

"Thank you for having me," Kanako then said. "It really will be an honor to be here."

"You're welcome," Makoto said. "You can be an official student here, as soon as you're eligible."

"Right...I'm not eligible for the entrance exams," Kanako admitted.

"That's quite alright," Makoto returned apologetically, "we do still have official visits here today."

Keitaro nodded. He helped Kanako to her dorms. She made sure to wear her red pass, since she was going to be here for at least a couple of days. With that, Keitaro informed the dorm manager he was coming. She let him in, and led them to Kanako's room. All of the room keys have the dorm number on it. The specialized key chains also were large print, and also in Braille. These were for the benefit of the students who were blind, and visually impaired. For everybody else, it was also convenient in case the keys were lost, stolen, or somehow misplaced on accident. Keitaro then spoke up to Kanako.

"This will be your dorm for the next couple of days," he noted.

"It seems like a hospital room..." Kanako remarked. She did have a frown.

"It does," Keitaro said. "You'll get used to it."

"I wonder if somebody recently graduated, or passed in this room..."

"I'm not sure," Keitaro said. "Plus it might be rude to tell if I did know."

"That's right," Kanako answered blushing.

"You can set your things here," he said. "We have to go to the teacher's offices to check in."

Kanako did just that. She placed her bags on the floor, and she closed the door after Keitaro left first. Once she locked it, she followed him to the Teacher's office. Keitaro checked in with Mutou whom was his direct supervisor. He introduced Kanako to the science teacher, and he smiled. It wasn't rare that he met a middle school student. It also wasn't rare that she was related to the staff. He spoke up to Keitaro. He knew that he'd have to at least show her around campus. That probably would have taken a good amount of the day. Keitaro had already shown her around the main offices to her.

"Keitaro," Mutou said. "Would you be comfortable showing her around?"

"I do," Keitaro said. "I don't want to get behind in work."

"That's a good idea," Mutou said. "She can sit in on classes this morning."

Keitaro looked at the topic on the sheet and spoke up. "I think she'll be interested in this."

Kanako stood there, and she didn't look at the sheet. Keitaro looked to her. He needed to make sure she was alright. Once he was satisfied, he led her to class 3-2. This was Keitaro's assigned room. However, he has helped other teachers in the past. That also included giving his first lecture recently in class 3-3. This was when the teacher wasn't able to give a lecture due to an emergency. They made their way to the class when Keitaro ran into Lilly. She was up early, but she had her sweet smile. Kanako felt more at ease with the blind student who gave an aura of calmness.

"Good morning," Keitaro greeted, "how are you this morning?"

"I am well," Lilly answered.

"How is Hanako doing?" Keitaro answered concerned.

"She is doing a lot better," Lilly returned.

"That's great," Keitaro said. "I hope we all can have a good day today."

"I believe we can?" Lilly said sweetly. "Do you have anybody with you?"

"Yes, my little sister Kanako," he answered.

"It's nice to meet you," Kanako greeted politely.

"It's nice to meet you too," Lilly said. "Mr. Urashima, are you on your way to class?"

"I am," Keitaro said, "do you need help?"

"Yes, I need help in setting up the student council room."

"We should take care of that during lunch," Keitaro offered.

"Thank you," Lilly said. "I still need to get Misha and Shizune to help as well."

"I'll talk to them before class," Keitaro said.

Lilly thanked Keitaro, and she went to her classes. Kanako was still not convinced that Keitaro was giving more than lip service. He did however run into Misha and Shizune. He did, with Misha's help, relay the information. Shizune was careful not to insult Lilly in anyway. Misha answered, that she and Shizune would be there at lunch time to help Lilly out. Kanako looked and she was stunned to see Keitaro take charge that quickly. It's starting to set in on her that Keitaro is for real. Keitaro lead Kanako into the class room. Kanako was able to communicate with Shizune easily. She has a friend who is deaf. Kanako was able to get to know Misha and Shizune quite quickly. Keitaro set up for class, as he always had done. Mutou came in, and he decided that Keitaro will have a little more responsibility later. Keitaro, however, didn't realize that things were about to get real interesting really fast.


	11. Unexpected Surprises

With a New Heart: Unexpected Surprises

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Kanako had taken the seat at the empty desk as other students had filed in. She noted that there were quite a lot of students who had different disabilities. She also noted that there was not one student with any mental or emotional disabilities. She still kept in mind that even they had their bad days. Keitaro had taken notes at the front of the class, as Mutou was giving his lecture. Then, he assigned the kids to group work. Mutou had to keep Kanako out of group work. Keitaro gave her a worksheet. This wasn't middle school-level science. This is actually high school-level science. Kanako looked over the paper, and decided to give it a try. Mutou was worried, but Keitaro calmed him down. Keitaro wasn't going to insult Kanako's intelligence. After the class was over, Kanako gave Keitaro the same work sheet that the other students were doing. He looked it over and was impressed.

"I never doubted you could do this at all," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," Kanako said, "I'm rather surprised you gave me this worksheet.'

"I didn't want you to just sit around bored," Keitaro mentioned.

"That is true," Kanako said.

"I do have a little time before the next class," Keitaro mentioned.

"Oh, is it a short ten Minutes?" Kanako asked.

"It's the same," Keitaro said. "You would be surprised."

Kanako didn't get his cryptic message. She shrugged it off. She decided to leave the room to the restroom. She had to at least freshen up before going back to class. She did make adjustments to her dress, and just only nodded. When she came out, she nearly was bowled over by Emi. She was in a rush to get back to her home room. Kanako was a bit ticked at the incident. However, she looked and saw Keitaro stop Emi again. He had scolded her once before. This time, Emi turned pale; when Keitaro informed her she nearly bowled somebody over. Emi rushed over to Kanako, and profusely apologized.

"I'm so sorry," Emi apologized, quickly and genuinely.

"It's okay," Kanako said with a smile.

"He's your brother right?" Emi asked.

"Yes he is," Kanako spoke up.

"I should have listened to him the first time..." she said. "He did scold me once before, and I forgot."

"You probably should save the running for gym class, and track," Kanako said nervously.

"Well, true...I am on the track team," Emi said. "I'll show you my running blades later."

Kanako smiled. Emi really was remorseful. She did, however, like Kanako. She decided she was going to get to know her...even if she just only was a visitor. The day after that was very uneventful. Kanako was disappointed that she had to sit there in other classes, but got enough to know that Keitaro wasn't playing around. She also got a feeling that something wasn't sitting quite right. Keitaro got the same feeling something wasn't right. He wasn't exactly sure what it was...but he felt like he had to investigate what was happening. After classes, Keitaro decided he was going to go to town to get a new sketchbook and pencils for himself. He has gotten used to taking the 20 minute walk to and from town, and he got the direct route memorized. He had Kanako with him. She looked to him.

"Are you usually allowed off campus?" Kanako asked.

"I am," he said, "just after class is all."

"Wait...do a lot of the staff stay on campus?" Kanako asked.

"Outside of the nurses and doctors here...not many," Keitaro answered honestly.

"What about the students?" Kanako asked.

"They're allowed off of campus as well," he said.

"Oh, okay...this is a traditional boarding school," Kanako answered.

"Yes, though keep in mind the situation," Keitaro warned.

She nodded. She remembered this was a school for kids with physical disabilities only. She also remembered that some of these kids probably would not be alive past graduation. They made it do the town and to the shops. Keitaro went to pick up his art supplies. He did offer Kanako to buy her something. It would be a bit rude not to. Kanako brought a few Sailor Moon notebooks, mechanical pencils, and rulers. After he paid for everything, he didn't think he'd run into anybody. He bumped into Mutsumi, who somehow, was just randomly there. She remembered Keitaro from when they were kids.

"Mutsumi, is that you?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, Keitaro, it's been a while," Mutsumi said.

"What brought you over to this part of Tokyo?" Keitaro asked.

"I seemed to have gotten lost again," Mutsumi admitted.

Kanako tilted her head. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Keitaro wasn't entirely sure on what was going on either. He also braced himself. He knew if she brought up that promise...he'd have to tell her straight out that he rejects it. He knows that this kind of promise wasn't binding to begin with. He also got the feeling that the promise was transferred to somebody else who wouldn't remember it either. He did half-expect Mutsumi to bring it up...and she did so rather explicitly.

"Keitaro...do you remember...?" she started.

"I do," he answered. "I rejected that promise."

"W-Why would you do that?" she asked turning pale.

"It wouldn't work out in the end for me," he answered honestly, and forcefully."

"But...wouldn't you be unhappy?" Mutsumi asked.

"No, far from it," Keitaro returned. "I'm actually am happier that I walked way from that promise."

"What about...?" Mutsumi started.

"Keep in mind, we were five," Keitaro repeated. "Those kinds of promises mean nothing."

Keitaro had cut down Mutsumi's arguments to shreds. This is the first time she's seen him this blunt. Keitaro wasn't going to give ground, and she knew it. Kanako heard the exchange. She knew that Keitaro was right. She had heard about this from Hina, but felt it was stupid. Keitaro walked away from it, knowing it was worthless. It still was up to this girl, Mutsumi Otohime, to try to move on from it. It seems she still is forceful about it. Keitaro still had more questions for her. One of which was very important. Mutsumi still was insistent about that promise. Keitaro had to shut it down...and he had to shut it down right this second.

"Mutsumi, question..." Keitaro started. "Exactly whom was supposed to be that promised girl?"

"It was supposed to have been Naru Narusegawa," she answered.

"I have the feeling it was transferred onto this girl...and she won't remember it," Keitaro confronted.

"Oh...you're right..." Mutsumi admitted.

"So this poor girl...who was about 2...ended up getting a promise pushed on her?"

"Yes...she did," Mutsumi answered honestly.

"I see...that's exactly why I rejected that promise...I don't people to get hurt," Keitaro returned.

Mutsumi had a very tough time trying to get Keitaro to see her side of the story. It wasn't in the cards...Keitaro did continue to listen to her. However, whatever compassion he _might_ have had for her...evaporated. He knew at this point he had to set her straight. Kanako still watched the exchange. She had never seen Keitaro be this forceful. When everything was said and done, Keitaro had some blunt words of advice for Mutsumi. She really wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"You are going to have to get over yourself," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro..." she started. "I just was only thinking of you..."

"That's the kind of thing that has made me upset," Keitaro stated bluntly. "Had you asked me how I really felt...I'd not have been as disappointed?"

"But..." Mutsumi tried to continue.

"Also...you have two choices...let go of the promise," Keitaro stated, "or lose everything from it."

Mutsumi went silent; however Kanako has heard enough and spoke up.

"You need to heed his words," Kanako said. "Way too many good people had fallen into that trap."

"That's exactly as I've said," Keitaro returned.

"Oh...okay..." Mutsumi said.

She silently left having to hold back tears. She knew Keitaro was right. She needed to change, or get destroyed by that promise. Keitaro wondered if he was too rough with her. That was natural since he had ended the foolishness. Kanako noticed his subtle change in mood. She knew he felt bad. She reassured him that everything would be okay. They headed back to the school, where Keitaro saw Rin hard at work on the mural. He looked over with it with a loving, but critical, eye. He noticed the subtle mistakes that she made. Was it intentional, or was it not intentional. Emi came back to help and she noticed Keitaro and Kanako.

"Hey you two!" Emi greeted. "My captain cancelled track practice."

"Hey there," Keitaro said, "You're here to help too?"

"Yeah," Emi said, "It was rough getting into these cover-alls."

"Oh, Mr. Urashima...I didn't know you had a visitor," Rin said. She looked up to Kanako.

"This is my younger sister Kanako Urashima," Keitaro introduced to Rin.

"Yeah she'll be with us for a couple of days," Emi said happily.

"Keitaro, I hope you don't take this the wrong way...but your sister looks like one of those action anime heroines," Rin said randomly.

"I'm not upset at all with that," Keitaro smiled.

Kanako blushed. This was the first time she has been compared to that. Still, she didn't know how to take it. Keitaro calmed her down. Rin just went on about her work. She knew that Keitaro wasn't there to be judgmental, or to feed her a line. He actually gave his honest opinion. He still kept quiet, he knew she'd notice those mistakes sooner or later. After she was done, she noticed them and frowned. Emi thought she did a good job. Still, Keitaro let Rin point out the mistakes, and correct them if needed. Rin had an idea. She handed Keitaro, and Kanako a fine brush to fill in some of the spots of the same color. After a few minutes, Rin now was satisfied.

"That's now a job well done," Emi said.

"It is," Rin said finally giving a slight smile.

"You know Rin," Keitaro said. "I think you will go far after graduation."

"You do?" Rin asked surprised.

"I do," Keitaro said honestly. "You take your passions seriously."

"Yeah," Emi said, "If it weren't for that...you'd probably go crazy..."

"Well thanks," Rin said blushing, "still, I know I'm a perfectionist."

"Don't expect to be perfect," Kanako spoke up. "Just do your absolute best."

Rin took Kanako's advice to heart. She did wonder about Kanako. What made her tick? What were her interests? What were her pet peeves? She surely decided she wasn't going to ask Keitaro. That would not have been fun at all. In fact, she quickly hatched a plan to have Kanako hang out with herself and Emi in the dorms for a couple of hours. After Keitaro helped clean up the paint supplies, Rin had put her plan into action.

"Keitaro," Rin said matter-of-factly, "I think I should hang out with your sister."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Keitaro said. "Just stay out of trouble."

"We will," Rin said.

'What is going on?' Emi thought.

"I'll need to put my things away," Kanako said.

"I'll come with you," Emi returned.

"Right, I'll help Rin put the paint supplies away, and then check in with the boss," Keitaro mentioned.

The four went along their way. Emi came to Kanako's dorm, since she was a guest. She looked and she saw a picture of her and her family. She wanted to know more about her. Kanako placed her things on the desk and noticed the pig-tailed girl holding the picture. She smiled. She was honest in telling Emi she was adopted by the Urashima years ago. She can't remember when since she was so young. Emi Nodded and put the picture down. She also saw a picture of a cat on Kanako's shoulder sleeping. She has dealt with cats before, but could never get them to sleep on her shoulder at all.

"That's my pet cat Kuro," Kanako replied.

"He's so cute," Emi said happily.

"He is," she said. "He's very well-behaved."

"Wow, I guess I am mean when it comes to cats then..." Emi said sadly.

"You just have to learn to deal with them at their level," Kanako said encouraging her.

After they went to her dorm, as Kanako made sure she locked the door. They came to Emi's dorm and she unlocked it, and let Kanako in. Rin was going to be a little bit late. She was getting help from Keitaro to put the art supplies away. After a few minutes, Rin came back. Emi closed the door for her when she came to the floor and sat down. Kanako didn't know exactly what was going on...but she was going to roll with it. However, she was going to find out a lot about herself, and her new friends.


	12. Gifted

With a New Heart: Gifted

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Kanako had sat down with the girls. Emi made sure she brought some snacks and juice prior. She had to do some fancy maneuvering in order to get it. Rin on the other hand sat there and looked at the ceiling. She was thinking about what Keitaro was saying. Was she destined for great things, or was he just giving her lip service. She did realize that Keitaro saw potential in everybody. She didn't know about the scene from earlier in the day, where he had to get strict with Mutsumi. Still, there is so little she knows about Keitaro, and even Kanako, that she just had to break the silence. Before she could speak up, Emi broke the silence sitting down.

"Kanako," Emi said, "you're in middle school right?"

"Yes," Kanako answered, "I do hope to go to high school."

"You should study for your entrance exams," Rin said. "Who knows, you might be a student here."

"I am thinking about it," Kanako confessed.

"Though...there's so little I know of you," Rin admitted.

"Well...I did tell Emi I am adopted," Kanako said straight out.

"Yes, and she's great with cats!" Emi exclaimed.

"You know...magical girls are great with cats," Rin said straight up.

"Rin, please...?" Emi pleaded.

"It's okay," Kanako said.

"It's okay that you're a magical girl?" Rin asked.

"I don't know," Kanako said smiling. "It's not like I'm Sailor Moon in secret."

"Damn...she caught on," Rin said.

"Still...what exactly makes you tick?" Emi asked seriously.

Kanako nodded. She decided to answer honestly. After all, it's just run of the mill stuff. She did like anime and video games. Her favorite games were RPGs like Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest. Also, like Keitaro she loved the arts. She loves to draw, and take pictures. Her passion is to get into acting one day. Rin and Emi both smiled. They thought it was a great goal. They also thought that Kanako being talented also was great. Kanako also told her dislikes. Rin listened, as Emi had to stop her and question her. There was one thing she really did not understand at all. She knew all too well about fakes, but she began to get an idea on why Kanako came here.

"You came here, to see Keitaro in action did you?" Emi asked seriously.

"I did...I will admit I was skeptical," Kanako admitted.

"I don't think I can blame her," Rin said. "People can get bull-headed sometimes."

"I think people can change if they really want to," Emi returned.

"He's actually changed a lot," Kanako said. "In the short time he's been here, he's readjusted his own life."

"Wow...I think the environment has something to do with it," Emi said. She remembered Mutou's lecture on it.

"Also he put in hard work," Rin added. "He kept quiet earlier not wanting to give me lip service about my art."

"Has he given you lip service?" Kanako asked.

"Actually, he straight out told me the flaws he's seen," Rin said. "That actually makes me a better painter."

"I think that's a fair statement," Emi said. "I would see something beautiful, but an artist will always see flaws regardless."

"That's true," Kanako said. "We are our own worst critics when you think about it."

Emi changed the subject. She wanted to know if Kanako had a boyfriend. She blushed. She never even _thought_ of having a boyfriend. She spent her time hanging with her friends, doing her school work, and helping out at the bakery. She still thought it was romantic. She was keenly aware that it was quite hard work...and there are other problems associated with the dating scene. She was honest after the shock wore off. She had never had a boyfriend, or even a crush.

"Wow, that's pretty epic," Rin said.

"How is it?" Emi asked.

"Think about it," Rin said. "She can concentrate on everything else for now."

"True...that's very true," Emi smiled.

"It's actually a shame for one thing," Rin said changing the subject. "We can't have a TV or a game system in our dorms."

"Yeah that bites," Emi said.

"You _are_ allowed to have laptops right?" Kanako asked.

"We are...why do you ask?" the girls asked.

"If you can't have a television, use a laptop to game," Kanako said bluntly.

"That...would be easy if we can get our parents to agree," Emi answered.

"True," Kanako said, "otherwise, you'll have to go to the arcade in town."

Emi nodded, as did Rin. It was a minor problem, though...they still wanted to do something other than to sit around. They thought about it for a bit, and Emi had the bright idea...to go to Karaoke. Rin's face did turn pale. It wasn't because she couldn't sing...but...it was that Emi was a very bad singer. Also...it wouldn't be fun with just those three. They would have to try to rope two more people into the mix. Emi looked and she saw Rin's face. She was pissed. She did think she was decent in singing...but...Rin knew otherwise. Emi did puff her cheeks out pouting. She knew that RIn was going to go in for the kill.

"What...are you doing?" Rin asked.

"You know I'm not _that_ bad!" Emi huffed.

"Yes...it's not an experience one would forget," Rin said sarcastically.

"Humph! See if I care!" Emi shot back, defeated.

'Wow...this really is very much an experience...' Kanako thought nervously.

"I suppose we can see if we can get Lilly and Hanako to come with us," Rin suggested.

"True...though...will Hanako accept?" Emi asked seriously. "She barely got to know Mr. Urashima."

"What's that?" Kanako asked perking up.

"It's nothing against Mr. Urashima," Emi said bluntly. "It's just that...well..."

"Hanako is very self-conscious sometimes," Rin answered, rescuing Emi.

"Oh wow..." Kanako said quietly.

"Yes, she's a very bad burn victim," Rin said straight out. "She's been here at Yamaku for a while."

"What about her parents?" Kanako asked honestly.

"They passed away," Emi answered just as brutally. "That fire still bothers her."

Kanako realized the seriousness of the situation. Emi quietly went to go fetch Lilly and Hanako. If they wanted to go to Karaoke...they needed to go now...and to return back by 9:45. She knew full well that the Curfew was at 10 p.m. That wasn't an option to come in late, and to get into trouble. Emi returned with Hanako and Lilly. Hanako looked to Emi and RIn. She had changed out of her school uniform, and into her casual clothing. Emi noticed the same with Lilly...and decided she was going to have to get changed...and to help Rin get changed. Kanako decided it would be faster if she could help the both of them. After they were changed, Kanako ran into Keitaro and let him know where she was going.

"Okay," Keitaro said. "Try to be back before 9:45."

"Thank you," Kanako said, "we'll do so."

"Oh and one other thing," Keitaro said smiling. "Have some fun."

Kanako smiled. She went with her new friends to the Karaoke establishment. Everybody chipped in to help pay for the two hours, and the snacks that would be needed. Once inside their room, they looked through the song selections. Kanako found something in the book. It was the theme to an old cartoon she used to watch when she was a kid. She remembered the words so well, that she volunteered to go first. She went through the song easily, and without missing a beat, or a note. The girls were beyond surprised that Kanako did pull something off like this.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Emi said happily.

"I'm quite surprised," Lilly said calmly, but happily.

"Whoa! I didn't think anybody would remember something from that far back!" Hanako remarked.

"That just was awesome," Rin said quietly nodding.

Kanako blushed. She never felt it was something special. She felt it was just normal to remember. Emi found a pop song that she wanted to try out. She has heard it a ton. However...that scared the rest of the group. Rin shook her head. She knew what would happen. Kanako looked to her, wondering why the dread. She finally got the answer once Emi started singing. She really could not carry a tune at all. After a couple of hours of Karaoke, Kanako enjoyed herself. Emi, on the other hand, didn't. She felt she sang great...but it was obvious that she was tone deaf. Kanako didn't fault her for trying. Hanako looked at her watch, and spoke up.

"We really should get back?" Hanako said.

"That's right, it's almost curfew," Emi said, changing the subject.

"I just hope everybody had a good time," Lilly said sweetly.

"Some of us did," Rin said. "Though...some of us didn't."

"You know what...I didn't," Emi said. "I tried to do my best though."

"That's all we can ask for," Kanako said. "You did pick an ambitious song."

"Well," Rin said letting up, "I can't fault her for trying."

"Lilly, why haven't you done anything?" Emi asked.

"Oh...I believe I might have made myself look foolish," She said with a smile.

Kanako smiled, as they headed back. She continued to talk with the girls, and she made fast friends with them. Her original intentions were to observe Keitaro in his place of work quietly, but it turned into something more than that. Once back on campus, Kanako went to her dorm room. She got a knock on the door, it was Misha. She wanted to snoop to see exactly why everybody went off campus to town. Kanako didn't mince the details of the karaoke bar.

"So Emi actually tried it?!" Misha asked.

"She did," Kanako said. "I can't fault her for trying."

"Well, Emi always did try her hardest at everything," Misha spoke up seriously.

"That's true," Kanako said speaking up.

"I'm sure Lilly declined to sing..."

"She did," Kanako said. "I think she's self conscious."

"That's surprising," Misha said. "Lilly usually liked to sing."

"I think I know why," Kanako said. "She doesn't like to sing in front of people."

"Well, how do you like things here at Yamaku?" Misha asked seriously.

"Things here are interesting...but are never boring," Kanako admitted.

"Some things are...but I get the point."

"Where was that girl you usually hang out with?" Kanako asked.

"Shizune fell asleep...she tired herself out."

"I think before I leave tomorrow afternoon, I'd like to meet her."

"You will."

Misha smiled and let Kanako get some rest. She left the room getting information on the night out. It wasn't a secret after all. However, she decided that she would try to keep up with everybody. She also decided when she became old enough, she'll certainly write an exam to get into Yamaku. She got herself ready to get some rest. She was thinking about the day that just happened. It was something that she really hadn't expected. However, she was looking forward to see what the future held...no matter how scary. She now sees why Keitaro came here. He now had something more to look forward to in the future. It also helped that he got nudged along by their parents, and got some help when he needed it.


	13. Homecoming

With a New Heart: Homecoming

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

The very next morning, Kanako was up. She knew she'd have to go back home this afternoon. She was a good houseguest, by keeping her room neat and clean. Keitaro came by and knocked on her door. She let him in, and he looked around. He was very impressed that she got in way before curfew. He also was impressed that she was making new friends. The thing that did make her a bit sad is that the following year, they would have graduated. Keitaro helped her pack and clean up. She did feel a bit homesick. For as much as she liked it here now...she had to get home. Keitaro also asked her about her assignments. She had gotten up extra early to complete them since she did go out last night. Kanako was still proud of Keitaro for taking things seriously, and putting others...to a point...above himself. Keitaro spoke up once they finished packing in silence.

"How did you like things here?" Keitaro asked.

"I did like it," Kanako said. "Honestly...I think I might get homesick coming to a boarding school like this."

"It's okay," Keitaro said. "That's only natural."

"Thank you," Kanako said. "If it's alright...I would like to get to the earliest bus."

"Well...dad will be pissed but I will get him a call," he said.

"They're up this early in the morning anyway," Kanako said.

"There's only one thing to do, turn in the key and the visitor's pass."

"Right, I have everything ready."

Keitaro helped Kanako with her bags. Emi saw. She decided she wanted to help. Though there were only two bags. She was disappointed that Kanako was leaving. She also understood why exactly she had to leave. Kanako saw everybody else. They knew she had to get home. Kanako did give each one a gift of a hair clip. She did let Emi hold on Rin's. These were from that cartoon series. Emi smiled. Lilly was the first to speak up. She knew what was going on.

"Have a safe trip back home," Lilly said.

"Thank you," Kanako said.

"It definitely will be slightly more boring without you," Rin said.

"We'll meet up again I'm sure of it!" Hanako said.

"Actually," Keitaro said, "the Festival will be coming up soon."

"That's right!" Emi said smiling. "She can visit us, play games and pig out on snacks!"

"That would be an expensive habit," Lilly said, trying to calm down Emi.

"It's okay," Kanako said.

"We have to get going," Keitaro said interrupting.

"Hey," Rin said, "I hope you do get on television randomly."

"I might," Kanako smiled. "I just need more practice and confidence.

Once they walked away from the group, and Kanako said her last goodbyes to the girls...Keitaro smiled. He did tell Kanako she was able to do anything she wished to do. She nodded and agreed. He also told her that it would mean hard work, but it would be worth it. Once they got to the office, Makoto was out. The secretary told them to wait; she would be gone for the better part of an hour. That was time that neither Keitaro, nor Kanako had. Though, by a stroke of luck, Makoto arrived. She nearly forgot about Keitaro and Kanako, until the secretary told her they were waiting. She understood and let them in her office. From there she wanted to see exactly how Kanako was doing.

"Kanako, how did you enjoy your stay at Yamaku," she asked.

"I have enjoyed it very much," Kanako said politely. "I do believe I have made new friends."

"That is great," Makoto said. "I know you may have other choices...but..."

"I have decided to keep this in mind," she said. "Once I'm eligible, then I can write an exam to come here."

"Well, you'd be one of the few non-disabled kids here," she said. "We do have very few kids without a physical disability here."

"I know," Kanako said. "I think some come to help out their friends in need."

"That's true enough," she said. "Keitaro, could you grab that box for me on that chair?"

Keitaro grabbed the box. Kanako gave up the dorm key, and the visitor's badge. It was something she knew it would come to. Makoto had a box of paperwork that needed to be taken care of. She let Keitaro and Kanako go on their way. After, Keitaro came to the bus station and he bid goodbye to his sister. He escorted her to the bus station, and he got her the first bus home. He bid her farewell until next time. Kanako did the same and she smiled. She was on the back of the bus comfortably. Keitaro got back to Yamaku just in time to help out the staff. After, he went to the track, and he saw Emi running. He did smile. No matter what, she'd run like there was no tomorrow. After she finished, she spotted him in the stands.

"Did Kanako make it to the bus safely?" Emi asked.

"She did," Keitaro answered.

"I wonder something...she seems to be strict," Emi noticed.

"She's not really that strict unless it's called for," Keitaro said. "Trust me...you'd known it...if you got on her bad side."

"I can say Lilly is probably the same way," Emi remarked.

"Probably, but I'm not going to speculate," he said. "You should head to the nurse's office."

"Aww, I wanted to play a bit longer?" she playfully pouted.

"I know he might send a spy to come get you."

"Hah! Knowing him he might do that on accident!"

She went directly to the nurse's office to take care of her prosthetic legs. Even though she's lost her legs in a car accident, she doesn't like to sit about. Keitaro reported to Mutou to get his new assignments. Mutou did however; want Keitaro to give the lecture at the beginning. He had something he had to take care of, though it just now came up. He wished it was done sooner. Keitaro was more than glad to take over for the lecture. Mutou was smart to type out his notes last night. He didn't want to struggle with his own handwriting, much less pass that affliction off to Keitaro. When the first bell rang, Keitaro had to make the announcement.

"Good morning class," He started, "I'll be filling in for Mr. Mutou briefly this morning."

The class got quiet with that declaration. Keitaro gave the lecture. He was nervous, but he got through with it. It was a long one. Mutou returned, though allowed Keitaro to finish it off. He took over for his assistant, and he assigned the group work. It always had to be turned in by the end of the class. After the class, Keitaro was concerned about Mutou. He decided to take him aside and talk to him. It was important, but not as what Keitaro thought.

"Yeah, somehow, the bank messed up my account," Mutou admitted.

"That's bad," Keitaro said. "You could have had everything frozen."

"I know, but it's taken care of now," he said. "It does get annoying being asked my mother's maiden name."

"Well, it did work out, and that's what counts."

"You're right, thank you for taking over for me," he said. "You really did save the class."

"You're welcome," Keitaro said. "To be fair I was nervous."

"I was the same way when I first started here," he said. "It'll give you confidence to speak in public that's for sure."

"Oh, I am wondering if I can have a specific date off," Keitaro said.

"For the entrance exams...that's not until way after the festival...but we will grant you that day."

"Thank you," Keitaro said. "Studying has been actually a lot easier."

"I'll tell you what," he said. "Being relaxed helps."

Keitaro understood very well. He took it seriously, but he was relaxed. He didn't want to bother to get upset about it. It wouldn't have helped his case out at all. When Keitaro got out of class, he checked his phone. Kanako sent him a text saying she returned home safely. Keitaro went on about his day unaware of what was going to happen. At the Hinata...Hina was thinking hard to try to get Keitaro back to the Hinata Inn. Naru was talking with her.

"So...he teaches at that Yamaku," Naru said.

"He's a teacher's assistant," Hina corrected.

"He is staying on campus, then," she continued.

"He is, some staff stays on campus," Hina answered.

"Then why exactly doesn't he want to come here?" Naru asked bluntly.

"That's what I want to find out," Hina said. She knew the answer, but she was playing coy.

"Maybe we should go and have a little 'talk' with him?" Naru asked.

"That certainly would help," Hina said, not fully aware what Naru meant by "talk".

"I think we all should go," Naru said.

"Hold on now," Hina said, "he'd get suspicious there."

"It has to be done," Naru said.

"When do you want to go?" Hina asked

"Tomorrow would be good," Naru answered.

After all of that, and Hina went to rest...Haruka took Naru aside. She wasn't too thrilled about what was going on. She didn't want anybody to go to jail. Naru thought that she wasn't going to be in trouble. She also thought that she'd be on her side. She was sorely mistaken. She was marched into the kitchen to explain herself. Haruka also wasn't willing to be hearing any excuses from Naru either.

"Naru...what are you and Hina planning?" Haruka demanded, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"We're going to have a 'talk' with Keitaro," Naru answered.

"If your 'talk' will get you in jail...then you shouldn't go," Haruka warned.

"Why not?"

"Because Yamaku is _still_ a school and you _still_ must have some sort of business to go there."

"It's not my fault that..."

"Are you going to say 'It's all Keitaro's fault'?"

Naru knew she was caught, and she got quiet. Haruka gave her one last warning to back off. When she went back to her shop, Naru decided she was going to do it anyway. The only person, who wasn't going to go along with the plan, was Kitsune. She had heard what was going on...and had already sent Keitaro a text message asking to call her back as soon as possible. She told him exactly when they were going to come. Keitaro, called back in the teachers offices. He did give Kitsune instructions.

"You better come here as soon as you can," Keitaro said.

"When...Yamaku's far away?" Kitsune answered.

"If you hurry you can make the last bus runs," Keitaro reminded.

"Right, let your boss know," she said.

After that, she was happy she was only in the teashop when Haruka heard her. Kitsune explained to Haruka her reason for going. She agreed, and closed the tea shop. She to go on the bus since it was quicker, and she didn't know her way to Yamaku. Little did anybody know...worlds were going to clash again. This time however, the ball was set in motion by Kitsune to help stop a bad thing from happening. All Kitsune knew...was that time was of the essence. She sent a quiet text to Keitaro to alert Makoto about what's going on. He sent one back, saying he would. Kitsune had to keep her phone on silent mode. It would have been bad if somebody she knew found out.


	14. Combative Behavior

With a New Heart: Combative Behavior

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro couldn't concentrate on studying at all. With all of the events that were happening...and with Makoto's permission to take time out to confront Hina...it was little wonder. He still knew he had to try. He did so for a couple of hours, but it just wasn't worth it. He went to the vending machine to get a snack, where he ran into Emi. She noticed his mood changed. She also noticed his frazzled and serious demeanor. She quickly picked up what was going on, and decided she was going to help the best she could. She wasn't going to allow him to revert back to what he was before. Shizune and Misha were also with her. They too picked up on what was going on. Keitaro saw them. Shizune asked straight up what was going on, with Misha translating. Keitaro explained in brutal detail what was going on. Misha was getting angrier when she was translating and listening. She felt like she wanted to punch a wall afterwards.

"Why would your own grandmother do that?!" Misha hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emi asked, knowing the answer.

"Explain it to me," Misha ordered.

"He does not want to own his grandmother's property," Emi stated honestly. "It appears that she really doesn't care about him, or his happiness."

"That really isn't fair," Misha returned.

"I know...we have to do all we can to help," Emi ordered.

"Do you know when they'll come?" Misha asked.

"Yes," Keitaro answered, "they'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Then we're going to help," Misha said forcefully.

"Thank you," Keitaro said, "just don't get into trouble."

"That won't be a problem," Makoto said interrupting. She was accompanied by Kitsune and Haruka.

"Kitsune, you got here quickly," Keitaro remarked.

"We heard," Kitsune said. "In fact Makoto personally came to the station with the nurse to make sure we arrives safely."

"Haruka, I had no idea you'd be here," Keitaro said surprised.

"I had to be," Haruka said frowning, "I have to make sure nobody gets arrested."

"That's up to the invaders," Misha hissed.

"Misha, you and the others may return to your dorms," Makoto ordered.

"We're going," Emi said. "We just don't want Keitaro to get hurt."

They went to their dorms. Makoto knew exactly why Misha was angry. She did however, had to make sure none of her students got into trouble. She knew Misha and Emi both were going to help. There was no doubt about that. Things could get volatile. Kitsune noticed that Keitaro was frazzled. She spoke up to Makoto, who made him go to his dorms to rest. He did so. He knew it was going to be a rough morning. However...he had to be strong. He dealt with Mutsumi in a very forceful way when Kanako visited in town. He dropped to his bed like a weight and sighed. He wondered why Hina wanted to cause trouble. He also wondered why she would enlist her easily contemptible tenants to help. He had to deal with it. There was no other good choice that was helpful. The next morning. Keitaro and Makoto were waiting at the front gates. This was something that was fermenting for a while. Keitaro saw the invaders come onto campus. Hina spoke up first.

"Keitaro...I've come to..." She started.

"I still am not going," Keitaro returned forcefully.

"Don't be so damned rude!" Naru shot out.

"Question...did this ever concern you?" Keitaro shot back.

"Yes, it concerns me!" Naru returned.

"Secondly...did you even bother to ask _why_ she's so hell bent on trying to get me to run the Hinata?"

"That's enough!" Motoko hissed.

Keitaro realized the kendo-girl was going to try to attack him. He was ready to step aside and defend himself. Naru had to stop Motoko. Not only would they get arrested, but there were starting to be witnesses. In fact, Misha sent an e-mail blast to people on her friends list. That spread like wildfire to the point where other students knew what was going to happen. Keitaro looked over the group, and frowned. Unlike Mutsumi who left like a defeated puppy...Naru and Motoko were very violent when it came down to it. He also wasn't interested in having them trying to all talk at once. Hina was still silent when he shut her down. He knew why she was there.

"You there," Keitaro said...looking dead at Naru, "why are _you_ so intent on me going back to the inn?"

"Wait a sec this isn't about..." Naru tried to whine.

"Answer the question," Kitsune said, coming from nowhere. "I already knew what was going on...and I already tipped him off you'd be here."

"But...why would you...?" Naru started.

"That's easy," Kitsune returned honestly. "It was the right thing to do...and I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing."

"You...let this ass..." Motoko started.

"No...I made all of my choices on my own," Kitsune said.

"Kitsune...I think I know why they're here," Keitaro said. "They just need a new whipping boy."

"Yup...seems like it," Kitsune returned.

When he said that Motoko did attack Keitaro. However, all he had to do was trip her up to defend himself. That pissed off Makoto. She was blind, but she was still able to hear what was going on. Keitaro stood back and he let Makoto stand up...on her own. She still was angry. Keitaro has had enough of the foolishness. He cleared his throat and he was going to end this once and for all. It was going to be up to them if they wanted to behave themselves. Keitaro noticed two girls that really should not have been there. Today still was a school day, and they were going to be marked absent. This really got him angry. However...he didn't carry on with anger...he instead reversed it back onto the group.

"Kitsune...is this girl with the glasses the ring leader?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, that's Naru Narusegawa...you'd not like her if you hear on how she has been treating her family," Kitsune answered.

"How does she treat her family?" Makoto asked.

"Ma'am," Kitsune started, "her parents divorced when she was younger...and she has a half-sister."

"It seems to me like she thinks she's the center of the universe," Makoto said, without losing her cool.

Keitaro nodded and spoke up. "Naru...I'm going to ask you again...why do you need me back there to be your whipping boy?"

Naru was quiet. She had no good answer for Keitaro. He then turned to Motoko...the Kendo girl who also should had been in school. Keitaro knew who she was by way of her older sister, Tsuruko. He heard she, and Naru both have been attacking people out of hand. He knew it was illegal in the first place. After being attacked earlier, he was very much glad he made the right choice not to go to the Hinata. He reasoned he'd been dead within a month had he accepted the job as manager. He also reasoned that Hina should have asked either Kitsune, or Haruka to be the manager...and none of this would have happened at all. He looked to Motoko and he spoke up.

"You're Motoko Ayoama right...of the Ayoama clan?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes I am," Motoko answered.

"I'm only going to ask once...why did you attack me?" he started.

"You vile, disrespectful bastard..." Motoko said in a low grow. "You had no right to reject your grandmother."

"I had every right," Keitaro said evenly. "Plus...I am going to have to make a call to Tsuruko to tell her what exactly is going on."

"W-why would you bring her into this?" Motoko asked enraged.

"Because...you're acting a fool right now," Keitaro answered. "I could actually have you arrested."

That quieted up Motoko, she knew full well that he was right. She attacked out of anger. He looked to the others in the group. The two youngest. He didn't know who they were. Kitsune introduced Shinobu, and Kaolla Su. Neither knew what was going on. Su actually was trying to emulate Kitsune who actually was working, and taking care of her business. She felt it was a lot more fun than to make toys that went boom. Though...it was a chore to get rid of the nuclear reactor in her dorm without anybody noticing. Keitaro looked and he saw that Su was bored as bored could be. He spoke up.

"You really didn't want to be here did you?" Keitaro asked.

"No...Shinobu and I are supposed to be in school now," Su answered. "They _made_ us come."

"Did you speak up?" Keitaro asked.

"I did yes...but they insisted I come," Su answered.

"What about Shinobu...does she have any friends at school?" Keitaro asked.

"No...nobody will come near us because of Naru and Motoko," Su answered brutally honestly.

"That's a damn shame," Keitaro said. "I have some advice...you need to reject these two and do your own thing."

"Yes," Makoto said, "you have to speak up...and not leave anybody hanging high and dry..."

"Oh...okay," Shinobu said meekly.

"Shinobu...you need to speak up...and defend yourself," Keitaro said.

Now came about the question on what to do with the invaders. Makoto decided she was going to take Shinobu and Su to her office...and square it with their middle school principal on their being absent. She knew it would be worthless to send them to school now. She also knew they had to make up for missed work. Keitaro on the other hand...he still needed to deal with all of them coming to the campus without having business there. He spoke up, and he was going to be very honest.

"You know...we can have all of you arrested," Keitaro said.

"What are you going to have us arrested for?" Hina asked surprised.

"Well...trespassing is the first charge," Keitaro said. "Also Motoko can be charged with Battery."

"That...is not...I mean..." Hina started.

"However...I'm going to give you a chance to peacefully leave," Keitaro said. "That's after Su and Shinobu are squared away for their school."

"Yes," Makoto said, "we still are a school...and you have wasted valuable instruction time."

"Madam director," Keitaro said facing her, and bowing, "I do apologize."

"Apology is accepted," Motoko said. "Consider this your official verbal warning."

"We apologize as well," Kitsune and Haruka said bowing.

"For the rest of you...the rest is up to you," Makoto warned.

"We will leave," Naru said defeated.

"One piece of advice," Makoto said, ending the matter once and for all. "You all need to adjust your behavior and attitude...that part is up to you."

The matter was over just in time. School had to start a few minutes later than usual. Normally announcements would have been taken during this time. Keitaro reported to Mutou with Makoto's blessing. KItsune and Haruka accompanied everybody else to the Yamaku foundations main offices. Once Makoto had everything squared away...she had to scold Kitsune. Though she was in the right...she didn't want an incident like this to happen again. Kitsune agreed, and that was the end of the matter. She then spoke up to the invaders. She was quite blunt. The only time they're allowed back on this campus is if they have business...in this case...the festival that will be coming up quite soon.

"That's how it's going to be," Makoto said firmly. "Does everybody understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Kitsune said.

"You all are dismissed," She said. "I have work to do."

They left. Naru looked around the empty hallways. She saw some kids at the nurse's office who had an emergency. She looked around and saw some kids who are always scheduled to have physical therapy for their PE classes in the exercise center. It started to hit her like a ton of bricks, that she was wrong. Motoko also looked around. She still was fuming...but was quiet. Shinobu and Su both were quiet, they had nothing to say. Naru spoke up to break the silence. She now was seeing where Keitaro was coming from. She had to change her own views on life, before she could tell others how to live theirs.

"We messed up...badly," Naru said.

"Are you..." Motoko started.

"Motoko...we all messed up badly," Naru said, apologetically.

"We're being kicked out," Shinobu said. "I doubt we'll be allowed to apologize to him right now."

"That's if he'll forgive us," Naru said, passing by a teacher.

"I thin he will," the teacher said. "I don't know what's going on...but you got to be genuine."

Naru nodded. She wanted to stay back...but the next bus wasn't going to be for another two hours to get home. A Yamaku foundation board member stopped the group. He frowned when he found what happened. Naru apologized to him, and promised to stay away. She didn't whine, or get violent. The member could tell that Naru was affected by what he saw. He knew the next bus wasn't going to be for another two hours. He went to Makoto to explain the situation. She sighed. She didn't want to cause a fight with her own board. However, she did decide to use this as a learning experience.

"I do not want them to hang around here today," she said.

"I know...the next bus isn't for another two hours," he returned.

"You do have a van do you not?" Makoto asked.

"I do but..." he tried to protest.

"Don't worry...I will pay you back your fuel costs," she said.

"Excuse me," Kitsune said returning the key back, "Haruka and I are ready to go...I called a cab for everybody."

"Oh, I was going to have this gentleman take you home," Makoto said rather surprised.

"I don't want you to pay out of pocket for my foolishness," Kitsune said.

"You didn't do anything wrong," the board member said.

"I actually did instigate everything by telling Keitaro what was going on," Kitsune said.

"If you hadn't have called...then things might have been a lot worse, the board member protested.

"I still have to take responsibility," she said. "I will apologize to Keitaro for getting him scolded."

She apologized to Makoto again, and went on her way. She got the entire group so they could get home quickly. Makoto explained to the member that she expects everybody to act accordingly. She also gave Keitaro only a verbal warning so he wouldn't have a written one on his records. The member understood exactly what was going on, and he agreed. Meanwhile, Keitaro gave another great lecture under Mutou's watch. This time, he was a lot more confident than he was yesterday. After class, Misha was calmed down and back to her happy self. Keitaro saw her as he was putting the notes away in his satchel.

"Misha, did you need something?" Keitaro asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for handling your business," Misha said. "I am sorry you got yelled at."

"It's all over now," he said. "Besides, it is my fault, and I had to take responsibility."

"Mr. Urashima," Hanako said coming to him, "thank you for the lecture today."

"You're welcome," Keitaro returned, "I hope I was accurate today."

"You actually gave me the confidence I needed to face the world now," Hanako said honestly.

"That's right, Hanako normally would dart out of class if the stress was too much," Misha reminded.

"Hanako, if you need to step out if things are too much, you're still permitted to do so," Keitaro said.

"I think I'll go to the nurse and learn how to deal with stress," Hanako said. "I can't run from my problems forever."

Keitaro let the students go. It was lunch time, and he got some messages. Two were from Haruka and Kitsune apologizing. The third was from Naru apologizing for the way she acted. He just only nodded. He was going to settle down before he forgave her. He didn't want to do anything insincere. The day otherwise, went by normally...well. as normal by Yamaku's standards were. After his classes, Keitaro was on his way to the dorms when he was stopped by Makoto. He stopped and he spoke up.

"Good afternoon," Keitaro said, "I hope there was no more trouble."

"Just in dealing with an irate middle school principal," she said.

"Right those two who weren't supposed to even be here," Keitaro added. "I think we owe him an apology."

"We do...that's why I dictated a letter...and had it sent," she smiled. "They do have programs that will type with voice commands."

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes...I noticed you're keeping to yourself," she said.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Just because I'm your boss for now...doesn't mean I cannot be your friend."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," he said. "I do need to be social."

Makoto smiled. Keitaro never made any excuses. She knew he was quite busy, but she was concerned about his social life. Maybe when things calm down enough...he'll have time to have a social life. He was starting to get more responsibility; he just needed only to learn how to manage his time. He decided he was going to get into town and buy a planner. That way he can have at least a general idea. However, when he got into his room, he saw a planner already there. Kitsune...with Misha's help...left one on his desk. He smiled. It was a note from Kitsune thanking him for everything, hoping they'll be friends. He smiled. Things will be changing him for the better.


	15. Renewed Determination

With a New Heart: Renewed Determination

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro had kept Makoto's words to heart. He needed a social life. He was on friendly terms with the Director. However, he knew full well he couldn't hang out with her. That would have made things awkward. Instead, he decided he had better make the effort. He has already made the effort to try to change his life. He just needed to be more social. Also...it was Saturday morning. So there were no classes. He really had to do something. He headed down to the library. He knew it was closed today because of the weekend; he was looking for a certain librarian. However...he was out of luck. She wasn't there on campus. He ran into Rin who was going to enjoy her weekend. She spoke up about where the Librarian was.

"Oh, if you're looking for Yuuko," Rin started, "you're not going to find her here."

"Does she have a second job?" he asked.

"She does," Rin answered, "she's got to work two jobs."

"Wow, that is rough," Keitaro said.

"Though...I thought she'd work in a bookstore, since she knows a lot about literature," Rin remarked.

"I think I will have to drop down to the cafe," Keitaro said.

"You're trying to get your social life in order?" Rin asked. "I can dig it."

Keitaro smiled. Rin went on her way to hang out with Emi at her mother's house. He meanwhile decided to go to the cafe in town. He was nearly halfway there when he ran into Yuuko. She had worked only a brief shift this afternoon, but she wished it was a bit busier there in the morning. He stopped so he didn't run her over. She looked up and discovered that it just was only Keitaro coming out for a walk...and to at least attempt a social life.

"Hello," Keitaro said sweetly, "how are you?"

"Oh! I'm well," Yuuko answered quickly.

"I didn't know you took a second job," Keitaro sad, he was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah...they tend to spend more on books and supplies..." Yuuko said bitterly.

"Oh," Keitaro said.

"Sorry if I just made you upset..." Yuuko said sadly.

"I just was caught by surprise is all," Keitaro said. He knew not to bring up his paycheck.

"What brings you out here anyway?" she asked.

"I actually needed to get out, and I'm not saddled with work for once," he answered.

"Well, I'm on my way home to change my clothing."

"Hey if you want to hang out," Keitaro started, "call me and I can get everything started."

"You know...we can see if we can get Mutou to hang out with us as well," Yuuko smiled.

Keitaro gave her his number. She nodded, and agreed that tonight would be the night to hang out. Keitaro went back to his dorms to change his clothing. It was the first time in a while that he's had time to himself. The Festival was also around the corner, however he knew that was a bit later. He wanted to start now to get to deal with people the right way. He has put in a lot of work here. He also has helped out when he could, and talked to anybody if he could. He wanted to do this off hours, and off-campus. This was a natural fit for him. After he got dressed, he got a text from Mutou. It was about his plans. Keitaro returned one back saying he wanted to get together with him and Yuuko today. He agreed. Keitaro decided to meet them at the Karaoke bar in town. He was on his way back to town when he ran into Makoto. She was there waiting for a bus to visit her family for the weekend. She wasn't dressed in her normal business clothing. She was dressed in a summer dress as the weather was getting a lot warmer.

"Good afternoon," Keitaro greeted.

"Keitaro," Makoto said recognizing his voice, "I hope you're well."

"I'm well," Keitaro said. "I have made plans to hang out with some of the staff."

"Well, I do apologize for the lack of free time," she said.

"It's okay, things have been quite busy," Keitaro said. "The kids are planning for the festival as well."

"That is true," Makoto said. "That is a highlight of the year."

"Yes, though our third-year students will have to study for the entrance exams," Keitaro said. "I have confidence they can do it."

"I do to," she said.

"Though...I'm not really tone deaf to the kids who won't survive past graduation," he said bluntly.

"Well...that is true," she said.

"Makoto, I hope you have a safe trip," he said.

"Thank you," she said, "it means a lot to me."

When the bus came, Keitaro helped her with her bags. The driver allowed it, since he knew she was blind. He decided he was going to help her out when they reached the destination. Keitaro left the bus. He made sure he had everything, and didn't want to leave it on there. Once he was certain, he left the bus. After the bus left, he saw Mutou come by in his car. He invited Keitaro in. He thought it was a good idea for staff to hang out and blow off some steam. Keitaro got in the back seat since he decided that it was easier for him to get into and out of a car. When Mutou arrived at Yuuko's house...she was ready and waiting. Of course, Keitaro went to the door to pick her up. He helped her in the front seat of the car. She let herself in as Keitaro did so. Once they were in and situation, Mutou spoke up.

"Keitaro, how have you been?" Mutou asked.

"I've been well, we've all been busy," Keitaro answered.

"That's the truth," he said.

"We do at least get some time unwind at least before the exams," Keitaro returned.

"That's right," Yuuko said. "We'll have a lot of people studying hard."

"Yes, plus most of our third-year college bound students are looking to take the entrance exams next spring."

"That's right!" Yuuko said.

"Mutou, I think the next few months will be interesting," Keitaro said smiling.

"I think you'll be right," Mutou said.

They arrived at the Karaoke bar, and paid for the room. Keitaro found the Cartoon theme that Kanako loves, and knows. He skipped that one, but found one that he loved and knew. He stepped up to be first, and he did as well as he could. Mutou joined in with him, and they had a great time. Yuuko found an old 80's love song, and she surprised both of them. They had no idea she knew how to sing at all. After her song, while Keitaro was looking for a song, Mutou looked to her.

"Yuuko, I had no idea you could sing like that," Mutou said surprised.

"Oh, I love singing," Yuuko said smiling.

"Wait, that's why you hum in the library quietly?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, I can't stand it to be that quiet," Yuuko remarked.

"Keitaro...what are your talents?" Mutou asked straight up.

"I actually loved drawing and photography," Keitaro said.

"What about you?" Yuuko returned to Mutou.

"I do like to read novels, it takes the edge off of reading scientific papers," he said.

"You probably read sci-fi," Keitaro joked.

"How'd you know?" Mutou asked returning the joke.

The three continued on in the Karaoke room for the hour they were booked. After, they came out laughing and having a good time. Keitaro noted it was time to get something to eat. Yuuko suggested a restaurant was near by. They agreed to go. They walked there since the tape on the parking garage didn't expire for another hour and a half. There, they walked in and ordered their food. They continued to talk about things that were not school related. Keitaro knew he couldn't spill the beans on the student, because that would get him fired as a teaching assistant. Mutou and Yuuko both were under the same orders. They could face the same fate. Keitaro actually wasn't uptight, or stiff. He was having a very genuine good time. After the meal, it was a quiet ride home. They didn't run out of things to talk about, they just were tired after the day's events. Mutou dropped off Yuuko at her house, as Keitaro stepped out to help her out. Keitaro remembered to close the door after Yuuko was cleared.

"Thank you," Yuuko said, "I hope we're friends."

"We are," Keitaro said. "I just wish it was sooner."

"I'll see you later then," Yuuko said smiling.

"Good luck with you college entrance exams," Keitaro said going to the car.

Yuuko smiled. She knew she had to take the same exams as Keitaro. However, she now was at ease. She knew Keitaro was working hard. Keitaro returned to the car, and he buckled in. Mutou took him back to Yamaku. They were in silence, with only the news radio station going. Still, it was a silent reminder of the day that just passed. Once Keitaro was back, and he had everything, he went to his dorms. He noticed that something wasn't quite right. He came to his door, and found a note there. He frowned and it was a failed practical joke from a student. He opened the door and tossed it in the trash. He sat on the bed, thinking that things were going to get really interesting. He decided he was going to take a day off from studying for his own college entrance exams. However...he would have to bring that issue up with Mutou before the festival so the stragglers would get the hint.


	16. The Problem Solvers

With a New Heart: The Problem Solvers

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro was looking forward to this. The annual Yamaku festival was today, and he was excited. His family came by to celebrate it with him, and it was a perfect day. Kanako sat at his desk drawer. She noticed that he kept it clean and neat. They were also accompanied by Kitsune who heard about it. Her life has really been going well. She has long since moved out of the Hinata and got her own place. She also had made right with her own family. That was something she had done so. She knew it would take them a while to trust her, but she still was making the effort. She also decided against using her looks to get what she wanted, but to get what she wanted fairly. There was one question on Keitaro's mind.

"I haven't heard anything from Hina," Keitaro said.

"Oh...we were forced to start proceedings against her," his father said.

"You wanted to put her in a home?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah," his father answered, "it was a messy process, but we did end up getting her committed."

"What about her properties?" Keitaro asked.

"Haruka stepped up and volunteered to take control of them," his mother said. "She actually had decided to make the repairs."

"That's why she couldn't be here today?" Kitsune asked.

"She sends her regrets, but it's harder work for her now," his father stated.

"I wonder of those girls will show up..." Kanako said uneasy.

"They probably will," Keitaro said. "After all, the festival is open to the public."

"Let's not think about bad things," Kitsune said smiling. "Let's go have a good time!"

With that Keitaro escorted his guests to the school grounds. He did give his parents a tour of the campus before hand. They were quite surprised that this place was so busy, yet so out of the way. Most of the stalls were in the outdoor area. A lot of it surprised his parents. Keitaro explained a lot, including passing through the admin buildings, where a lot of business takes place. He noted that not just school matters are handled here, but also Yamaku Foundation business, and physical therapy. After they came out, and there were a lot of stalls out. Keitaro noticed something odd. He saw a year-two student with her boyfriend, minding their own business. He had his family hold back, when he went to them.

"Is everything alright?" Keitaro asked.

"Not really," the girl said, "that weird kendo-girl is giving me the creeps."

"I better keep an eye on things," Keitaro said. "I really don't want anybody to get into trouble."

"Thank you," she said, "she's been glaring at my boyfriend for a while now...like he owes _her_ money."

"I think I will go see what's going on," Keitaro said.

He recognized the kendo girl immediately. She was the same one who came with Naru and Hina to cause trouble. She seemed a bit more angry than usual. Keitaro remembered Hina having to been committed to retirement home was rough on her. He also realized that Hina did allow the girls to get away with what ever they wanted to. He did get through to Shinobu, Su, and Kitsune. He wasn't sure of Mutsumi. He was sure that Naru and Motoko however needed that extra push. Keitaro still had to keep an eye on Motoko to make sure she didn't get violent. Because if she did...she'd gotten arrested, humiliated, or both. He returned back, and he ran into Mutou who saw what he was doing.

"Making sure there's no trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah," Keitaro said, "my gut feeling is telling me that things are not going to go well."

"Trust that feeling," Mutou said. "It's going to be a very rough day if you don't."

He nodded. He went for Motoko again, and this time he had to take her aside. Normally this wouldn't be done, but Keitaro had to get the complete story from her. He also wanted to make sure she didn't cause any troubles. That would have been disastrous. He did take her into an empty classroom inside to talk with her. Motoko was suspicious, though...he saw Kenji there. He saw her. He decided to stick around. He knew of Keitaro, and he knew Keitaro has helped in his class. He wanted to listen first hand how the teacher's aide handed women. Keitaro got straight to the point. While he was still an aide, the kids were still his responsibility.

"Is there a reason why you gave that kid a dirty look?" Keitaro asked straight out.

"That is none of your business," Motoko answered, with slight venom to her voice.

"That kid is a student here, and he hasn't even _met_ you," Keitaro informed.

"It really doesn't matter," Motoko said frowning.

"I can't have you harassing my students," Keitaro said. "Plus the guy you think you have a problem with...he's the captain of this school's kendo team."

Before Motoko could speak up, the kid he arrived. He frowned. He has heard of Makoto. Keitaro had to have him stay outside. He didn't want any flare-ups. He instead listened to Motoko mutter something about vile men...and her sister. Kenji inched closer. While he is paranoid around women...even he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Keitaro has heard enough. Once she finished Kenji was the first to speak up. He was not cool with what she was saying at all.

"Wait a second...that is not cool...at all," Kenji spoke up.

"Who asked you?" Motoko asked.

"I was here the entire time," Kenji said. "You hate your sister because she got married...that's weaker than an excuse of forgotten homework."

"That's enough," Keitaro said...and that was Kenji's cue to get out of the room.

'Why is he taking _his_ side?' Motoko thought...though was in for a rude awakening.

"You wouldn't have lasted long during the day of the samurai," Keitaro said bluntly.

"W-what do you mean?" Motoko asked.

"You _do_ know that your behavior would have gotten you killed then," Keitaro said brutally honest.

"Y-yes...but..." Motoko struggled.

"Also...that kid was right," Keitaro returned. "You're a jerk to treat your own sister that way for moving on with her life."

"He's right," the one-armed kid said. "I couldn't even _dream_ of being estranged from my own older brother."

"Did he get married...?" Motoko asked.

"Yes, he moved to American and got married to _his_ husband," the kid spoke up brutally honest.

"You never..." she started.

"Nope, if anything...it was a nice ceremony," he said. "I'm glad I got to go."

"I...I..." Motoko struggled.

"Listen," Keitaro said, "you can't be holding fake grudges and causing trouble."

Keitaro and the student left the room. Motoko was stunned. She hasn't really had to deal with this much. She got up, and she left the room. What was said to her started to sink in. Motoko frowned also knowing she'd have to swallow her pride. She went to Keitaro and silently bowed as an apology, and went on her way. Keitaro went back to his family to re-join the festival. On the other end of the festival...Naru was in what she thought was a secluded corner. Mutou had caught up with her. He knew something was wrong. He had to actually be direct, and not beat around the bush. Keitaro has seen him when he has chewed out Misha for dropping things on the floor. He can get quite loud if needed. However, he decided to take a very different approach.

"Are you enjoying the festival with your family?" Mutou asked.

"I am," Naru answered quietly.

"Well...that's a strange way to enjoy with your family," he started. "After all, you're sitting here by yourself in the dark."

"I...just...don't know..." Naru huffed.

"Question: Has your family ever mistreated you in any way?" Mutou asked.

"They haven't...the only thing that happened was that divorce..."

"You're still hurting from that right?"

"How'd you know I was...?"

"I'm a teacher...and I have dealt with these kinds of problems before."

"My biological father divorced my mother...but...he didn't have to..."

"He stuck by you even though the marriage didn't work out, it seems."

"That's about it," Naru said.

"You know...if you have unresolved issues...running from them isn't the solution," Mutou answered directly.

"W-what do you mean?" Naru asked nervously.

"I don't believe you're a mean girl," he said. "I believe you have some bottled up emotions that need out."

Naru blinked. She realized that Mutou was watching the incident that happened quite a bit ago. She blushed, knowing he was right. Naru then started to break down. Mutou handed her a box of tissues. He knew they would come into handy eventually. She finished crying. She knew Mutou was right. He let her calm down. He didn't want her to go flying out like a banshee. After she calmed down she collected herself emotionally. She spoke up first, surprising Mutou.

"Sir...I got to go find Mr. Urashima..." she said. "I have to apologize for that..."

"Wait a bit," he said. "Let him enjoy his day...he already detained that kendo girl already."

"I hope Motoko didn't get into trouble..." Naru said worried.

"I don't think she did, but I think she's going to get the point," he said.

"Thank you," Naru said.

"You're welcome."

Naru left Mutou to his own devices. She did find her family, and she apologized to them. She knew she was acting a bit of a brat. She also knew that she wasn't doing anybody favors by running from her problems. She saw Keitaro from the corner of her eye and she decided to apologize. She was very genuine, because she didn't want to make any more mistakes. She has stumbled over her words...but she did get through it. Keitaro did forgive her, and pointed he back to her family. He reasoned that she should be with them to make right. The festival went on through the day, it quickly was over just as fast as it began. Keitaro was in his dorm. He got a knock on the door, it was Kenji. Keitaro wanted to see what he needed.

"Hey, what brings you by here?" Keitaro asked.

"I just want to say thank you," he said bowing. "You actually inspired me to keep better contact with my family."

"You're one of the few Japanese that doesn't own a cell phone right?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah...they keep names in databases...it's not kosher," he reasoned.

"You actually can buy a pre-paid phone," Keitaro suggested.

"That sounds expensive..." Kenji said, he was suspicious.

"Actually," Keitaro said, "it's all in research...most phones cost 2,000 yen, and the service cost 5,000 yen a month."

"That's actually...very cheap," Kenji said coming around. "You solved another problem for me."

"Kenji, I do have a word of advice," Keitaro started. "You can't go around being suspicious of everything...that's going to turn even other guys off."

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked.

"Think about it," Keitaro ordered.

"You're right...I have a lot to learn."

Kenji went on about his day. Keitaro just smiled. He went into his bed setting his alarm clock. He knew exactly what was going to come up after the festival. There would be a lot of exams. He also knew the time for the exams were going to be fast coming. He decided he was going to review everything he had learned to that point. He just only needed to find a study partner. He remembered Yuuko, she too was studying to go to college, and was working two jobs. He reasoned that it would work out if their schedules meshed. He knew this was going to work out. He also knew the kids in the class he was watching over...they too were going to have to have to think about what they wanted to do...mostly...after their academic career at Yamaku.


	17. Vacation Weekend Part 1

With a New Heart: Vacation Weekend Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro was still studying. He yawned. He decided that he needed to take a trip. He knew a lot of the other teachers had plans. He really was busy between grading papers, studying for his college entrance exams, and continuing to learn sign language. He decided to go on the grounds to see what was going on. He passed the student council room, and he saw a very large...intimidating man shouting down Shizune...who was unable to hear him. Of course, he was able to hear the commotion all the way down the hall. While he is a teacher's aide...he still is a member of staff. He also had the full force now to ask whoever was making the noise to keep it down. The sign language lessons that Keitaro had taken, were going to come into play. He came in, and he saw Misha just quiet, as Keitaro cleared his throat.

"Who might you be?" the intimidating gentleman asked.

"I'm Keitaro Urashima, teacher's aide," Keitaro answered honestly and bravely.

"I am Jigoro," he said.

"I take it you're Shizune's father," Keitaro said. This is the first time he's met him.

"I am...why are you even here in he first place?"

"I still am on duty," Keitaro said. "Also...I can hear you all the way down the hallways."

"Nonsense, you must need a hearing aid," he said in an angry tone.

"Sir...if you need to communicate with Shizune...either pass a note, send a text, or e-mail...or learn sign language," Keitaro said coolly.

'Wow,' Misha thought, 'he's come a long way.'

Keitaro then signed to Shizune to see what was up. She returned the message that he came to take care of family business. Keitaro was suspicious. He also noted that he was talking about how it was...loudly...when he was on student council. Keitaro was not amused. Keitaro also noted that parents still had to have business to get in. He didn't challenge, since he didn't know all of the details. However, he did make one play that caught Jigoro off guard. He stepped within arms length of him, and took him outside where he had to be quiet. There is where he was able to get his conversation. Keitaro knew he wasn't going to give shoddy advice either. He knew also that this guy could insult him in a moment's notice.

"Sir...I am well aware that your business here is with Shizune," Keitaro said bluntly.

"Then why'd you interrupt it?" Jigoro asked.

"As I've said, this school is still in session," he said. "You cannot disrupt anybody's education here."

"Really now...where are you supposed to be?"

"I have special permission to continue my studies," Keitaro noted. "I will be taking my entrance exams this spring."

"You're a ronin," Jigoro growled.

"Yes I am," Keitaro said. "My problem with failing the tests were simple...I didn't need to be stressed."

"In my day you were supposed to be stressed for entrance exams," Jigoro said. "We also weren't allowed to use calculators either."

"Sir...you're an old-fashioned sort of guy right?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes I am...why do you ask?"

"Well...you do know that even in modern times, it's still rude to be loud in public."

"Oh...you have my full apologies then," Jigoro said calmed down. "I hear you did have some problems before hand."

"I noticed you nearly asked 'when did I grow a pair?'"

"Yes...though it seems you grew up when you were handed the opportunity."

"Sir, I still got a lot to learn," Keitaro admitted.

"So do I," Jigoro said. "I may be old-fashioned yes...but knowledge is universal."

Keitaro brought back a now calmed down Jigoro back into the room. Keitaro had to serve as a make-shift interpreter for Shizune. Jigoro did apologize, and Shizune did accept. Keitaro also noticed an androgynous youth that was standing off. He noticed the kid was quiet, and was a younger than Shizune. Of course, Jigoro apologized for being rude. He did introduce his son Hideki, who was pretty observant...and almost always shut out his child-like tendencies. Keitaro introduced himself. Hideki did remain quiet; he didn't want to trigger another outburst. He didn't know if an argument with Jigoro and Shizune would flare up again. Jigoro spoke up to Keitaro.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" He asked. "It's supposed to be a long one."

"I actually do," Keitaro said. "I do have to visit my family back home."

"Ah...so that middle-school girl in that dress is your family?" Jigoro asked.

"Yes, that would be my little sister Kanako," Keitaro returned.

"Oh yeah!" Misha said interrupting. "I remember her; she came here to check out the school!"

"That is right," Keitaro said calmly.

"I wonder how she's doing though..." Misha said trailing off.

"She's well," Keitaro said, "she's starting to think about her high school entrance exams soon."

"Well...if she chooses Yamaku..." Misha said.

"Yeah...I better send her the rates..." Keitaro said.

"You'd crush your sister's dream of coming here?" Jigoro asked.

"The reality is...this school is expensive for students," Keitaro answered. "I'm worse off for getting her hopes up."

Keitaro then excused himself. He decided he needed to get back to continue studying. Jigoro decided that he and Hideki needed to take their leave. Keitaro was on his way to the library when stopped by Makoto. He noted he had to take care of the business in the student council room. She knew what he meant. She saw Jigoro come, and he stood there cold. He knew he was in trouble. Makoto was able to hear everything that went before Keitaro's arrival to calm things down. He apologized and she let him on his way. Keitaro told Makoto of his plans. She decided to dismiss him early to get packed since it was a long weekend. Before he left, she did stop him.

"Was Jigoro any problem?" she asked.

"He was no problem at all," he remarked.

"I have had to deal with him a few times before...he won't let anybody have the last word," she noted.

"Yes, I have a feeling he'll have to learn sign language," Keitaro said smiling.

"Of course," she said. "You go do what you need to do."

"Thank you, ma'am," Keitaro said, "you have a good weekend."

"You too," Makoto said.

Keitaro went to his dorm and packed his bags. He did call Haruka telling her he was on his way. He now decided to do what Kanako had to do against him. To see if things were better, or if things were down the rabbit hole. It was a lot easier now that Hina wasn't there to interfere. Haruka knew why Keitaro was going to be coming. He wanted to check up to see if changes needed to be met. Considering what Mutou had told him about Naru...there might be some changes that needed to be made right away. Little did he realize, once he got there, changes actually did take place after Haruka ended up gaining the lands. She knew already that Keitaro was beyond unwilling to take over, so she had to step up. Once he arrived he went straight to the tea shop to find Haruka outside playing a simple mobile game. Since she's quit smoking she's needed something to do on her breaks.

"Oh, Keitaro," Haruka said looking up, "I expected you."

"Haruka, I had to come and check things out for myself," Keitaro said.

"Right, you told me over the phone," she said. "I don't blame you for coming here...and on your weekend no less."

"Let's see exactly what's going on then," Keitaro said.

"Sure, but we did end up getting new tenants," she said. "My first order was to turn this into a co-ed dorm."

"That's very bold," Keitaro mentioned.

"Yeah, the girls didn't like it...but I told them the alternatives were a lot worse."

Keitaro just could only nod. He knew Haruka could be disinterested in things, if she wanted to be. He also knew that if she had to lay down the law, she was able to do so. He went into the Hinata, and he saw a lot of activities. The residents there, the boys and the girls were doing the chores. The older boys were helping out with the repairs, since it was a lot cheaper than hiring somebody. The added benefit was that they had learned how to do basic repairs at home, and learned from there. One of the older boys came down from the ladder and he saw Keitaro. He decided he was going to make conversation.

"Good afternoon," he said bowing. "I hope you've had a good day, Miss Haruka."

"I did," she said. "This is Keitaro; he's going to be here for the weekend."

"Nice to meet you," Keitaro said to the kid.

"Thank you," he returned, "it was a wild ride the first two weeks here."

"Yeah, the girls didn't really like it...but...they had to adapt," Haruka said off-handed.

"I'd like to look around," Keitaro returned.

"You keep up the good work," she said to the kid, before leading Keitaro around the grounds.

"I will...oh...I got my rent money in so I can pay early," the kid answered.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll come collect it after I close the tea shop."

Keitaro was very much surprised at what was going on. He walked past the laundry and Naru was there. She frowned at the sheer amount she had to do. She had help from another male roommate who was just as perplexed as to how few people can make that much of a mess. They just were too busy to talk. They ventured through the kitchen where Su and Shinobu decided to continue to take care of the meals. It turns out both were better cooks than anybody else in the house. He wanted to leave them to concentrate, but they were already finished putting everything into the pots.

"Oh hey, it's Mr. Keitaro!" Su said happily.

"Hey Keitaro," Shinobu said happily. "Things have been a lot more quiet around here."

"I see, though I did see Motoko at the festival last week," Keitaro mentioned.

"I hope she wasn't trouble," Shinobu said worried.

"She wasn't in any real trouble," he said.

"That's good...because you already made clear what would happen," Shinobu answered.

"Right...jail's no fun..." Su said.

"Isn't she usually more energetic than this?" Keitaro asked.

"She is, but we keep her busy," Haruka said. "She's now in her school's science club to keep out of trouble."

"I see...I hope she has something here that would let her just drain all of that energy," Keitaro said.

"Well...the boys want to actually put a gym where the annex is, but that would be expensive," Su admitted.

"Ah well," Haruka said, "we'd have to win the lottery to make that happen."

Haruka took Keitaro to his guest quarters. He set his bags down as Haruka told him what happened after those events. She admitted she had helped commit Hina to a retirement home. Keitaro understood why. He knew that Hina was making very questionable choices, and also were letting the girls do what they want. Haruka then ended the conversation that was all she had to say about it. She leads Keitaro to the manager's quarters, where Motoko was sitting. She knew what was going to happen. She did hear of Motoko's exploits. While she wasn't happy about it, she wanted Motoko to really explain herself to Keitaro.

"Motoko...are you still hung up on your sister getting married?" Keitaro asked straight out.

"Yes..." She answered.

"Then you're going to have to talk to her about it," Keitaro said. "That is something out of my control."

"Excuse me," Naru said interrupting, finishing off the laundry, "Motoko this message came to you."

"Who is it from?" Motoko asked afraid.

"It's from your sister Tsuruko," Naru answered. "She's on her way later on this evening."

"I...had no idea...she was on her way..."

"I probably should take my leave," Keitaro said.

"That's a good idea," Haruka said. "Dinner isn't for a while."

Keitaro went to his quarters and he sat at the desk. He had zero idea what was going to go down. Still, he was there at the most precise timing. He had to admit things would be interesting to be here for the weekend. He also still wanted to see how the girls would act in a long-form environment with other guys. He noted that Kitsune had long moved out. He also didn't know that Mutsumi lived here. When she came in, she was white as a ghost. She remembered Keitaro from that visit in the shops. She knew that Keitaro wasn't willing to hear any half-hearted statements. She sat down in the commons area with him, and she wanted to talk. Keitaro agreed to do it. Mainly because while he did tell her off, he still was worried about her.


	18. Vacation Weekend Part 2

With a New Heart: Vacation Weekend Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Keitaro had sat next to Mutsumi. While he was worried about her, he still knew she needed to try rejecting that promise. She didn't want to speak at first. She was afraid that she might upset Keitaro. He knew this as well, and waited for her to talk. He didn't want to get strict with her; he wanted to talk to her in a calm manner. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Mutsumi had to take hold and try to talk. She's the one who wanted to speak with him. She also is the one who instigated the need. She finally broke her silence to speak up. She just only wanted to tell Keitaro what she's been up to. He did wonder if she was keeping quiet for fear of stepping over eggshells. He did encourage her to talk and to be honest. That was all he was asking for. Then, she decided she finally had to make the first move.

"Well...I am here to take the Toudai entrance exams," Mutsumi spoke up softly.

"Are you going to a cram school?" Keitaro asked.

"I am...it is really hard work," she said.

"I can honestly agree," Keitaro answered.

"Yeah, my family has encouraged me to come here to start my own life."

"Mutsumi, you do remember when we first met right?" Keitaro asked.

"I do," she said. "I did some thinking and you're right...I was holding on to a silly promise."

Keitaro nodded, he knew that this was something she had to figure out. She still waned to get into Tokyo U, but she knew how much hard work it was. Keitaro allowed her to have her thoughts and went into the kitchen with everybody else. Dinner was almost ready. He saw the table was already set up. He also noticed a mix of tenants. A few of them weren't able to make it to the table, so extra was kept for them for later. The dinner did go on in relative silence, as nobody knew what to talk about. After Dinner, Keitaro did go to his quarters to continue his studies. Naru came in and knocked on his door. She saw he was taking it very seriously.

"Oh I hope I didn't interrupt," Naru said.

"You didn't," Keitaro said, "what's on your mind?"

"I'm actually very nervous about taking the entrance exams," she answered.

"Sit down," Keitaro said. "I'll admit, I'm still a bit nervous...but I know I'm going to be alright."

"Judging by the pamphlet you've changed over to a different college."

"That's true," he said. "One of the teachers at Yamaku gave me something to think about."

"I do want to know if I would have free time at Tokyo U..." Naru said. She felt superficial.

"No you wouldn't," Keitaro said. "If anything you'd spend your time working and studying."

"I think I would be up for it," Naru said.

"I actually want you to think things through," Keitaro said. He handed her some pamphlets to other colleges.

"What's all this?" Naru asked.

"There's no shame in changing your mind," he said smiling.

"Wow, well...I will definitely have to think about it."

"I hoped you would," Keitaro said. "After all, you have a chance to learn something a lot sooner."

"What's that?" Naru asked

"You actually do have to take responsibility for you actions," Keitaro said. "I'm thankful my parents set me on that track."

Naru nodded. She knew Keitaro was speaking from experience. She saw his Yamaku work identification card, and looked it over. Keitaro explained that he needed this at all times, in case he got challenged. She nodded. Keitaro did explain to her if she wanted to get a job to get work experience...now would be the time to do so. He also warned her that becoming a teacher's aid; much less a teacher would require plenty of patience. Naru nodded and she understood exactly what Keitaro was saying. Keitaro heard a commotion down stairs. He and Naru sprang up and ran to see what was going on. It was Motoko who jumped back a good ten feet. Tsuruko came by to check up on her. Keitaro spoke up.

"Hello," Keitaro said, "you must be Tsuruko Ayoama."

"Good evening," Tsuruko said, "my trip went well."

"Come on in," Keitaro invited.

"Miss Tsuruko, are you here for Motoko?" Naru asked nervously.

"I am," she said. "I did hear of..."

"I do apologize for that," Naru said bowing.

"Thank you," Tsuruko said, "you did so without me having to confront you about it."

"Well...I do have to grow up," Naru said bluntly. "I can't go through life not taking a hit for my own actions."

She smiled and let Naru go. Keitaro showed Tsuruko into Motoko's bedroom. The male tenants just greeted her. They saw the ring on her left hand, and knew she was taken. A young boy, who was about Shinobu's age nearly bumped into her. He had a ton of energy. He bowed, and apologized. He had to hurry to his room so he can get to work on whatever video game he was working on. Keitaro recognized the uniform. This kid goes to Shinobu and Su's middle school, and probably was supposed to be doing homework. Tsuruko she just couldn't help but laugh. It was more comical than she'd thought it would be.

"I suppose he has his mind on things other than homework," Tsuruko said lightheartedly.

"He does," Keitaro said.

"Keitaro," Naru started, "should I go fetch Haruka?"

"Yeah," Keitaro said, "she does need to know that Tsuruko is here."

"Oh, Haruka is the manager?" Tsuruko asked.

"She is," Naru answered, "this gentleman here politely declined because of his obligations to the Yamaku foundation."

"That's correct," Keitaro said. "I currently am a teacher's aide there."

"Yamaku...that name is very familiar," Tsuruko said.

"Yes, that school specializes in education for kids with physical disabilities," Naru answered.

She nodded, as Haruka came anyway. She already knew that Tsuruko was going to come. She led her into Motoko's bedroom. She was waiting for her older sister to come in. Keitaro and Naru both went to continue to conduct their own business. Naru still needed some direction to go to at least get a job so she can strike out on her own. He saw Su come by with current day's newspaper. She frowned, because the articles were too boring. Most of the articles were about business. She just wanted only to read about science. Naru spoke up and decided to point her to some science publications instead.

"Hey, I have some science magazines in my room," Naru said sweetly.

"Thanks!" Su said with a smile. "It'll really come into handy."

"Just remember, the experiments can't blow up the house," Naru warned.

"I understand," Su said sweetly. She gave up the paper to Naru.

"Thank you," Naru returned.

Su made her way to get the magazines. Naru has been reading them, to learn something new. She looked through the paper and saw the same Yamaku want-ads that Keitaro has seen. Keitaro nodded, and decided that she should keep that as an option. Yamaku's staff would be away for the weekend...plus the foundation rarely did business on a weekend. She decided to keep the paper. After...she left Keitaro to finish with his studying. She saw that he was a lot more confident now, than he was at any time in his life. He still made mistakes, but he learned from them. Naru started to get the message loud and clear. If Keitaro, and even Kitsune could turn their lives around, then she can turn her life around as well. She went to her bedroom to get some rest. She knew tomorrow, she'll at least have to get some wardrobe together for the job interviews. The next morning, Keitaro woke up. He did go shower and change his clothing. He wanted to go into town to pick up a new sketch book, a mechanical pencil set, and a color pencil set, a mechanical pencil set, erasers, and pencil sharpeners. He saw Naru from the corner of his eye.

"Are you going into town?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, I need to buy some clothing," Naru answered.

"I'm on my way there to get some art supplies, do you want to come?"

"Of course! Let me grab my purse!"

Naru grabbed her purse ready to go. They took the trolley into town, and once there, Keitaro first stopped by to visit with his parents. They're going to have brisk business coming in for the weekend. He noticed that Kanako was looking over pamphlets for high schools. She did get one for Yamaku. She knew it was expensive to get in. However, she had made up her mind to at least try for it. Her parents knew it would be quite expensive to get in as well. She looked up and she came to talk with Keitaro briefly. She has made good money working for her parents to help out, and has put a lot of it away towards high school.

"Hey there," Keitaro said smiling, "how are things going?"

"Things have been busy," Kanako said. "Still, it's better than collecting an allowance."

"You're thinking about going to Yamaku?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes," Kanako said. "I can at least try for it, if it doesn't work out...then at least there's nothing lost."

"Hello," Naru said, nervously, "I hope you've had a good day today."

"I have," Kanako said, "you don't need to be nervous around me."

"I'm sorry, there's a lot I need to learn," Naru apologized.

"It's okay," she said. "Keitaro is the first to admit that he had to learn the hard way to care for others."

"That is true," Keitaro said.

"Are you going to the shops?" Kanako asked.

"We are," Keitaro said. "I have to get new art supplies."

"I'm going clothes shopping...I do at least want to look my best for a job interview," Naru answered.

"Good luck," Kanako said to Naru, "I hope you are successful."

This made Naru smile. She really thought she didn't have anybody in her corner. She fast found out that she did. Her family never gave up on her. That was something that took her a while to learn. She did mentally wish she'd learn that lesson a lot sooner. That would have made her life a lot less stressful. After they bid their farewells to Kanako they went to the shops. Keitaro ducked into the art shop. He ran into two students, Rin and Emi. While they weren't in his classes, he still got to know them. He was surprised that there was an attractive older woman with them. Her hair was darker, and she did have a braid to one side. Keitaro noted this was Emi's mother, Meiko. He had met her once before at Emi's track meet.

"Hello," Keitaro said, "I had no idea I'd meet my students here."

"Mr. Urashima, I had no idea you'd be here!" Emi said smiling.

"Of course," Rin said, "he actually does live here."

"That's right," Emi said smiling.

"So you're here for art supplies too?" Meiko asked Keitaro.

"I am," Keitaro said smiling.

"This is just a wonderful coincidence," Meiko said. "Emi has told me all about you, and you've come a long way."

"Thanks," Keitaro said, "she actually helped me out a lot."

Emi was caught by surprise, but remembered her talk with Keitaro about her father. She rarely opened up to others about it. It was also to the point where she had nightmares. However, she was doing a lot better. Emi saw Naru and she frowned. Naru noticed and knew exactly _why_ she frowned. Keitaro diffused the situation quickly, by allowing Naru to slip out of the store. Emi was confused, but Keitaro had to speak up. This probably was important for Emi to understand, as well as Rin. Meiko, she knew exactly what happened. She spoke up before Keitaro could get a world out.

"Emi, she's trying to get forgiveness for the people she's wronged," Meiko said.

"Oh...really?" Emi asked.

"She is," Keitaro backed. "She's been actually a lot calmer since that incident."

"Well, as long as she's not interrupting my naps..." Rin said bluntly.

"You can't have," Meiko said smiling.

"You'd be surprised," Rin said with a slight smile.

Naru came back in, and things were calmed down. She realized she had to buy some personalized stationary. She made her purchases and paid for it quickly. Keitaro did the same, and it actually went a lot quicker. However, he went to the department store, and that would have been a bit...harder. Keitaro did print off a list of what Naru could wear for job interviews. She looked and it was going to be a bit of a chore. After a few hours, they did get everything she needed. Keitaro noted that it was time to eat, and he had to get her something. He brought her to a fast food place and got her a burger.

"Well, today was interesting," Keitaro said.

"It was," Naru said. "I should have thought better back then."

"Listen, it's all past history," Keitaro said. "You need to learn from it, and not do it again."

"It is hard," Naru said honestly, "but I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking," Keitaro said gently.

"That twin-tails girl...I know she's a student there but..." Naru started.

"Oh...I can tell you that," Emi said smiling.

"How'd you track us here?" Naru asked surprised.

"Rin needed new coveralls for her art...and she's with my mom right now," Emi explained.

"Still, I think you were a healthy girl," Naru said, not knowing.

"I wish," Emi said. "If it weren't for that car accident I'd still have both my legs."

"Damn...that's rough," Naru said. She felt like Emi took off her prosthetic leg and whacked her in the gut with it.

"It is," Emi said honestly. "I used to have nightmares about that accident too."

"I can tell that caused sleepless nights," Naru added.

"True, though Mr. Urashima has to come out to the track and practically drag me to the nurse's station," Emi returned smiling.

"Oh...I get it," Naru said. "You can't take the risk of cuts and infections."

"Yup, that's true...everything's got to be cleaned up," Emi said.

"Exactly how long did it take you to re-learn to walk," Naru asked.

"It took a year...but...it could have been six months," Emi returned.

"I see why," Naru said.

Emi smiled and sat down next to them. She did reveal about her life, in detail. She also talked about the car accident that took her father's life. Naru now realized that Emi went through a lot, but still had help. Meiko and Rin came by and Emi smiled. She had to get going. After lunch, Keitaro smiled. He saw that Naru was finally getting things into perspective. She had to tell Motoko everything that was relayed back to her. While she knew it was second hand...she at least had to let it be impactful. At the end of the day, Naru was happier. She was on the phone with Kitsune. It was a bit hot, so she just wore a tank-top and shorts. She told Kitsune exactly what happened today.

"At least you're getting it," Kitsune said.

"I am...but I don't think Motoko gets it," Naru answered.

"Let her find out the hard way," Kitsune said.

"Isn't that setting her up for failure?"

"Of course," Kitsune said. "After all, if she won't learn though reason..."

"Yikes that's the hard way..."

"Exactly, after all...I decided to take the easy way and do it myself," Kitsune returned.

"You're right...I think that Motoko will learn the hard way eventually..." Naru said.

"I know you care for her...but sometimes caring means giving tough love."

Naru knew what Kitsune was getting at. Little did she know, Motoko was listening in. Motoko had a lot of pride. However, she knew Naru was right. She had two ways to go about it. She either had to do it herself, the easy way...or the alternative. She went to her room, and went to her computer. She looked up some Kendo Matches, she knew she'd have to deal with some of the students from other schools. She looked Yamaku's kendo team...and she was shocked. Keitaro came by and he noticed the same boy she accosted at the festival. He beat his opponent with just only one arm. Motoko's jaw dropped. She turned and saw Keitaro.

"That's very impressive," Keitaro said. "I was just as surprised as you were when I saw him in action."

"Wait...these students..." Motoko struggled.

"Yamaku specializes in education for kids with physical disabilities," Keitaro said bluntly.

"I...feel like a jerk..." Motoko said softly.

"I never sold these kids short," Keitaro said. "Maybe you shouldn't sell others short either."

"Are there kids that are not...?" Motoko started, but ended. She really didn't want to be insensitive.

"There are perfectly healthy kids there too," Keitaro said. "In fact they have to admit them."

"Okay, I just hope there are no kids who are at the end of their ropes," Motoko said.

"There actually are kids like that," Keitaro said. "If they're lucky...and with the right treatments...they'll survive through their third year of college."

Motoko grew silent. Keitaro had given her the truth she needed to hear. He looked up other videos of other Yamaku students. There was the captain who was legally blind. He was the opposite of Kenji for sure. He defeated a similar student from a similar school just as handily. Motoko was very much impressed. She stood up and she bowed. She genuinely apologized to Keitaro for everything that has happened. He did forgive her, and left her to her thoughts. The night quickly came by, and Keitaro smiled. He had everything packed up. He knew he'd have to be back by the afternoon. Motoko came into his room and knocked on the door. He let her in.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Keitaro greeted.

"I just want to say thank you," Motoko said. "I can't go through life holding petty grudges."

"That's the best thing you can do...you can't progress if you do," Keitaro said.

"I did apologize to Tsuruko...and that was the hardest thing I have done in my life," Motoko said honestly.

"I just hope she forgave you," Keitaro noted.

"She did...after she gave me a lecture."

"Motoko...you really are a talented girl," Keitaro said. "Why don't you put your energy towards that instead."

Motoko smiled. She left Keitaro to complete his packing. He knew in the morning he'd have to leave. After he went to shower. He avoided the springs the entire time. He knew they were busy. He knocked on the door to make sure there was nobody in the shower. He didn't want an awkward situation. Haruka came by smiling. She knew Keitaro was a bit tired, but the evening was still early. She tapped his shoulder and got his attention. He turned around.

"Haruka, you startled me for a second," Keitaro said.

"Sorry," Haruka said, "I hope you're not turning in early."

"I kind of have to," Keitaro said. "I have to get back before the afternoon."

"I just hope Naru and Motoko weren't any trouble," Haruka said worried.

"They weren't any trouble at all," Keitaro said. "If anything they're starting life."

"However, I think I have a lot to learn too," Haruka admitted.

"We all do," Keitaro said with a smile.

"Well the shower is open if that's what you're after."

He went in as Haruka walked away. Keitaro cleaned himself up, and he went to bed. He put his glasses on the night stand when he sat on the bed. He had no idea this weekend was going to go so quickly. He wishes it'd lasted longer, but that was the way it was. When the next morning came, he was packed and on his way home. The girls, were better behaved with his time there, than at anytime before then. Maybe it did have something to do with taking Hina out of the equation. It also may have been that they got tired of the negative consequences. Either way, he was thankful that he was able to come see how things were. They knew he still wouldn't come back as a manager, but this time they understood. Once Keitaro went to the bus to go back to Yamaku he smiled. Of course he didn't notice a picture in his jacket pocket. Once he came back to Yamaku, and went to his dorm...he saw the picture and blushed. It was a thank you picture from Mutsumi and Naru, that well...he decided he'd have to keep to himself. Nobody needed to see it.


	19. Unpredictable Future

With a New Heart: Unpredictable Future

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina, or Katawa Shoujo. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Katawa Shoujo is owned by Four Leaf Studios.

Time has passed, and things really have been busy. Keitaro was anxiously waiting to get to take the entrance exams. That was a lot of pressure. He also knew most of the third year kids were also stressing out about this as well. He did take some deep breaths. He decided to do something about it. He was going to calm the kids down in his class. He had Misha by his side so she could translate to Shizune. He also knew this was going to apply equally to her. He knew that Misha wanted to become a sign language teacher, and continue to get special training. He started his speech. He told the class straight up, that he was proud of their hard work. He also told them he was taking the same exams as they were. It wasn't new information. However, it started to sink in that maybe they needed to take it seriously. Keitaro ended the speech. Mutou nodded, and he was impressed. Keitaro got to the point very quickly. He also noticed the look of terror in some of the student's faces. He decided to speak up.

"What Mr. Urashima is saying is true," Mutou said bluntly.

"Well...what if we're not ready for the exams," One student asked.

"You will have to figure it out," he said. "You really can't get into any school without first taking the national exam."

"That is true," Hanako said. "I'm looking forward to them."

That got the class going. Hanako really has gained her confidence to say that she is going to do something. Misha noticed, and she saw that Hanako was not nervous at all. If anything, she was ready to tackle the exams. This was something that Misha would have to ask about after class. Mutou after all was giving his lesson. Keitaro was continuing on with his studies. He was paying attention and taking notes. Mutou noticed this was unusual. However, he let it go. There was no point in calling him on it. In fact, he has been making sure the other students were taking their notes. Later after class, Misha came to Hanako. She clearly wanted to know exactly why Hanako was now a little braver than she normally is.

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain," Hanako said.

"I see...so you're just attacking life?" Misha asked.

"That's one way to put it yes," Hanako answered. "Plus, I've seen Mr. Urashima help everybody out here."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Misha asked fairly.

"That's simple," Hanako said with a smile, "he just did it without fear."

"I get it; you're tired of darting off like a scared bunny rabbit."

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"I get it now," Misha said.

"Also...you probably should just go for whatever you want to," Hanako said, catching Misha off guard.

"W-why should I?" Misha asked nervously

"That's easy," Hanako started to answer, but was backed by Keitaro, who heard the conversation...and signed everything to Shizune.

"If you don't," Keitaro started, "then you will live a life of regret...though hopefully it's within reason."

Misha, and by extension Shizune both got it. Keitaro took a while to get it, but it happened. Hanako already got it, and is making her plans. Misha and Shizune both got it. Now was a problem of putting it into practice. Keitaro reminded them they would have plenty of time. He left the class to take care of business. He knew the exams were coming up and he'd have to make arrangements. He wasn't ignorant of the fact that there were other ronin that were exactly in his position. He also knew that there were others like him who had backed off, and actually lived life. He got to the library to continue studying. He was doing well when he heard a loud thump form behind the shelf. He got up and he saw Yuuko rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked.

"Sorry...I disturbed you..." Yuuko started, before taking things personally.

"It's okay," Keitaro said softly. "Were you looking for something?"

"Oh...I was putting a book away on the low shelf..." She said sheepishly

"Be careful," Keitaro said, "I hope the cart wasn't that close."

"It was..."

"It probably should be with arm's reach."

Yuuko bowed and went back to work. Keitaro just nodded and he went back to his studies. After, Keitaro knew he had to go register. The deadline was coming close, and missing it wasn't an option. Keitaro did eventually register, and he was on time. With that out of the way, he decided he was going to go to town for lunch. It was a very busy day. He did run into Makoto who had surprisingly finished a lot of work. She was doing work to set up for the graduation that would happen after the exams. Keitaro greeted, and she recognized him. For her, it was something of a break. She didn't want to talk about exams, or work.

"Are you heading out for lunch?" Keitaro asked.

"I am," Makoto answered.

"Is there anyplace in particular you want to go?"

"Yes...it is getting boring at the cafeteria."

"A lot of the students have recommended the Shanghai," Keitaro said speaking up.

"I think I have heard of that," she said.

"If you want, I can walk with you there," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," she said. "I hope that I don't become..."

"Nah, it's not a problem," Keitaro interrupted.

Keitaro and Makoto did make their way to town. It didn't seem like a long walk, as Makoto did use her cane to see if there was anything in the way. Once at the Shanghai, Keitaro came in and got a seat. It was a different girl who had to cover for Yuuko, since she was busy at the library. They made their orders, and it was quick. The two ended up talking about how things were going. Keitaro has told Makoto what happened when he went to go see the Hinata. He did admit that improvement still was needed. He also told of Motoko's reaction to the Yamaku's Kendo team. That caused Makoto to laugh. Keitaro was confused, but Makoto explained.

"Our Kendo team is just the same as any other Kendo team," Makoto explained.

"I'll be honest, they put out a lot of effort just the same," Keitaro said.

"Yes, though that girl was impressed I take it."

"Well...stunned is a better term for it."

"Well our captain, he has done most everything with just one arm," Makoto said. "He actually lost his left arm in a very nasty accident."

"I've got a feeling he was left-handed before then?" Keitaro asked.

"He was, though he never let it get him down."

"I'll be honest; these kids are destined for great things...if they work hard, and remember what's important."

"That's true," Makoto said. "After all, a lot of the third-year kids are taking their college entrance exams more seriously."

"I would hope so," Keitaro said. "I can say with honesty it stinks being a ronin."

"I do have to admit something to you," Makoto said. "In my younger days, I was a third-year ronin."

"I never would have guessed..."

"Many people are surprised, but it has worked out."

"You know, I think everything will work out," Keitaro said.

The two got their food...rather small sandwiches, and some tea. They ate, and they continued to talk. After, Keitaro paid up. He helped Makoto out. She smiled as he led the way. He made sure she was hooked to his arms. This was helpful when crossing the streets. When they returned, Keitaro lead her back to her office. She did ask him to help out to bring in perspective teacher's aid candidates to her office. He obliged. An aide had to quit because he got a teaching job in America. Keitaro went to the gates and to his surprise he saw the candidate was Naru. She had applied hoping to get some experience. However, she did pray that the invasion to get Keitaro to the Hinata wouldn't come back to haunt her.

"Hello," Keitaro said, "Welcome to Yamaku Academy."

"Good afternoon," Naru greeted bowing, "I'm here for the teacher's aide job."

"Follow me please, and mind the stairs," Keitaro ordered.

Naru knew that Keitaro had to follow the rules. She decided not to talk. That would probably make things worse for herself. Once they reached Makoto's office, Keitaro had her sit in the reception area until called. She sat down, very nervous. She was a half-hour early. Makoto was aware there was a new hire today. Keitaro alerted the director, and he was allowed to show her in. He decided he was going to give her the tour of Yamaku if things worked out. Naru was invited to take a seat, and the interview started. After about an hour or so, Makoto noticed that Naru really was serious about wanting to take this job. She nodded, and told Naru the good news.

"You have the job," Makoto said. "My advice...ask Keitaro what you should do."

"Thank you," Naru said. "I won't let you down."

"You are dismissed," Makoto said with a smile.

Once Naru came out she was relieved. Keitaro knew she got the job. He decided he'd take Naru on the tour first. Yamaku was a very extraordinary school, and he too was in awe of what it had to offer. After the Tour, Naru was very impressed. She had questions, but felt like it might not be appropriate...or worse...she was scared to ask them. Keitaro picked up on it, and he decided to calm her down. He asked the very first question to get the ball rolling.

"Naru, what do you think?" Keitaro asked.

"I think it's very impressive," Naru said.

"Naru...do you want to know the secret on how I lasted this long?" Keitaro asked.

"What do you do?" Naru asked.

"It's not really hard, it's doing what you can to help others," he started. "Trust me, it'll help you out."

"That makes a lot of sense," Naru said.

"Yes, also...take responsibility for your actions," Keitaro said. "Honesty and not complaining will go a long way."

"That's also very true," Naru said agreeing.

"Finally, don't sell yourself or anybody else short," he finished. "Trust me...I'm 100% proud of my students."

Naru was impressed. Keitaro had given her the key on how he survived. It all boiled down to "don't be a jackass." After, Naru left the same way as Keitaro. She took the bus back home after she received her packet form the main offices. Her journey was just now starting. However, Keitaro was well into his. He was a little nervous, but yet excited for the future. He went on to the rest of his day. Some time had passed, and Keitaro had taken his first college entrance exams. He ended up passing with flying colors. Then...he had the appointment to Waseda to take their entrance exam. It was harder than the national exams, but he aced those exams as well. He was very happy. He didn't want to give up his job as a teacher's aide. Far from it, he wanted to continue to work for Yamaku. He felt like it would be a lot more rewarding. He did run into Hanako who was in great spirits.

"Hello there," Keitaro greeted, "How have things been gong for you."

"Things have been going well," Hanako said. "I aced my exams, though they were difficult."

"I understand completely," Keitaro said. "Have you thought about what you wanted to do?"

"I haven't...but...it's okay," Hanako said sweetly.

"You and everybody else have come along way," Keitaro said. "Your graduation is coming up really soon."

"I know...it sucks that I may have to leave my friends," Hanako answered.

"True...but...you still can talk with them."

Hanako got what Keitaro was saying. She never thought to get a social media account. Though at this point, she was going into phase two of her own life. The same was true for everybody else. Keitaro realized that it only got tougher from here. He didn't know if he'd still have a job tomorrow, but he continued to look ahead...and also continued to be selfless. In the same time, he was able to find an apartment nearby so he could move off of campus, which freed up a room for a student who needed it. Keitaro came up to Naru who was placed in a different class since Keitaro was still assigned to Mutou for the time being.

"Hello," Keitaro said, "How are things so far?"

"It's fun," Naru said. "I was assigned to the sign language class, and I find myself learning and participating."

"It's a good idea," Keitaro said. "Though taking notes is rough since she believes in immersion."

"True, though...I think I can do a lot better," Naru admitted.

"Take your time," Keitaro said. "You know that Rome wasn't built in a day."

Naru took his advice to heart. Keitaro smiled. He decided he was going to have fun now that the exams were over. He did get word that Kanako was going to come to Yamaku after all. She had been working very hard to help pay for her way. Their parents also had been working hard for her tuition as well. The Foundation did give Kanako a steep discount due to her grades. They also will assign her with a girl who is blind to live next door with her. Nobody knew what was going to happen next, but things always have an interesting way of developing. How they'd react would be anybody's guess, but it does always will happen. As for Keitaro...he's looking forward to his future because he has quite a few possibilities.


End file.
